Sick of You
by liJunYi
Summary: "Apa kau tak punya keinginan untuk pulang? Ini sudah waktunya kau bertemu Jackson," / "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke rumah neraka itu apapun alasannya!" / "Apa aku harus menghamilimu lagi agar kau mau pulang dan tinggal di sini?" / "Jangan menghubungiku lagi dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku!" / ChanBaek / Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Rintihan keras menggema di ruangan temaram itu. Sesekali isakan terdengar di antara rintihan kesakian yang sudah 2 jam ini terdengar. Beberapa orang berpakaian hijau muda di ruangan itu tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk meredam rintihan itu, karena nyatanya, dari suara rintihan itulah akan ada sesosok kehidupan baru yang akhirnya bisa terlahir ke dunia.

"Bayinya sudah lahir,"

Seseorang yang mengenakan jubah yang berwarna lebih gelap mengangkat sosok bayi yang baru saja terlahir itu, dengan cukup tinggi. Bayi yang masih berwarna merah muda itu segera ia bawa ke box khusus untuk ia bersihkan dan ia periksa lebih lanjut.

Sementara itu, beberapa perawat lainnya mulai membersihkan area intim sang ibu yang masih bersimbah darah. Sisa rintihan masih terdengar dari sana, terutama setelah keluarnya ari-ari sang bayi dari tubuhnya.

"Bayinya laki-laki, Nyonya," sang dokter yang masih memeriksa sang bayi berujar. Bayi di tangannya masih menangis keras seolah tak rela dikeluarkan dari dalam rahim ibunya.

"Ya, ya. Bersihkan saja tubuhku dengan cepat dan berikan obat apapun untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini,"

Sang wanita yang baru saja menyandang gelar ibu itu akhirnya berujar dengan nada lelahnya. Ada nada dingin yang kentara yang terdengar dari kalimatnya. Namun begitu, tak ada yang berani membalas apalagi membantah ucapan wanita itu.

.

Jongin tersenyum lega saat suara tangisan bayi akhirnya ia bisa dengar dari balik pintu yang ia tatapi sejak tadi. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya, menghubungi seseorang yang sudah ia abdikan hidupnya sejak dulu.

"Hyung, anakmu sudah lahir," Jongin segera berujar setelah sebuah dehaman terdengar dari balik telepon.

"Begitu?" suara berat dan datar sang atasan membuat Jongin seketika merasa canggung.

"Kalau begitu, pastikan saja semuanya tak ada masalah. Aku akan datang setelah pekerjaanku selesai,"

Panggilan telepon itu akhirnya tertutup, menyisakan sosok Jongin yang tampak menunjukkan wajah sendunya.

"Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi suasana yang membahagiakan?" Jongin bergumam dalam keheningan, lalu mulai kembali melanjutkan perintah atasannya tersebut.

.

"Kau akan pulang hari ini?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang wanita bermata bulat yang tengah sibuk merapikan perlengkapan di tangannya. Ia melirik sekilas pada wanita lainnya yang tampak sibuk mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna biru muda miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja? Area ke-wanitaanmu sudah tidak sakit?"

Wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan sedikit menuntut, menatap heran pada wanita yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang baru saja melahirkan bayinya secara normal tadi malam, langsung keluar dari rumah sakit dan beraktivitas seperti biasa di hari berikutnya?

"Ini rumah sakit terkenal, Kyung. Mereka melakukan perawatan yang terbaik sehingga aku tak lagi merasakan apapun. Mungkin hanya perutku yang masih terasa kram," wanita yang sudah selesai mengenakan kemejanya itu, mengelus bagian perutnya pelan. Masih terasa gembungan yang terbentuk di perutnya, mungkin akibat kulit perutnya yang merenggang setelah sembilan bulan ini menampung janin.

Wanita bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tak tau lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Lalu setelah ini, kau akan melakukan apa, Baek?" pertanyaan lain diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan milik sahabatnya itu, lalu mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku akan mulai mencari kerja, tentu saja,"

"Tak ingin melihat Jackson sebentar?"

Wanita bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu seketika membeku setelah Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama sang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

"Tidak perlu. Ia pasti baik-baik saja, ayahnya sudah cukup mampu mengurus semuanya," ucap Baekhyun kembali setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mana kunci mobilku, aku akan pulang sendiri,"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mau tak mau menyerahkan kunci mobil serta tas berisi perlengkapan yang sudah ia rapikan.

"Aku akan menjaga Jackson dengan baik, Baek," Kyungsoo berujar sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun hanya terhenti sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memberikan tanda OK dengan tangannya dan kembali melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

_**6 years later**_

"Jack mengapa bertengkar lagi?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tangan yang cekatan mengoleskan salep anti nyeri di wajah seorang anak berumur 6 tahun di hadapannya. Anak lelaki itu tak bergeming ataupun merintih, seolah sudah biasa merasakan luka dan memar di wajahnya.

"Mereka menjahili Jack lagi," anak itu menjawab lirih, ada nada marah yang kentara di nada bicaranya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Kejadian ini bukan sekali dua kali terjadi. Semenjak masuk ke sekolah umum, sikap Jackson entah bagaimana berubah menjadi keras. Padahal sekolah yang dimasukinya adalah sekolah elit yang khusus dicarikan sang ayah untuknya, namun nampaknya itu tak membuat Jackson merasa betah di sana.

"Papa akan marah jika melihat Jack seperti ini,"

"Biar saja. Jack tidak peduli," ucapan marah khas anak-anak itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu. Jackson yang sudah dia besarkan layaknya anaknya sendiri itu, nyatanya tak bisa ia kendalikan meski mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap hari.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa seketika membuat perhatian keduanya teralih. Sosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung terlihat di depan pintu, dengan raut wajah yang tampak menahan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo seketika sadar diri, ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari sisi ranjang tempat Jackson terduduk.

"Apa yang Papa katakan untuk bersikap tak peduli?" suara berat itu seketika bergema di ruangan besar kamar Jackson.

Sang anak yang menjadi objek tatapan sang ayah itu hanya membuang muka, lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan marah itu.

"Kau hanya perlu membiarkan mereka tanpa perlu melawan dengan fisik, Park Jackson!"

"Mereka menyinggung Mama!" anak lelaki itu menjawab tak kalah kerasnya pada sang ayah.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sisi kamar seketika menutup matanya, merasa tak sanggup melihat pertengkaran dua sosok berbeda usia yang sangat jauh itu.

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu? Mamamu memang tidak di sini sekarang!" Chanyeol membalas dengan sebuah geraman kesal di akhir.

Ia tak suka dengan sikap keras kepala Jackson yang sudah anak itu tunjukkan sejak dini, itu mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan Jackson 6 tahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyalahkan Jack!" wajah anak lelaki itu terlihat memerah menahan marah.

"Jangan juga salahkan Mama, karena Mama pasti pergi karena Papa!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari memijat pelipisnya. Selalu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut anaknya saat mereka tengah bertengkar.

"Mamamu pergi karena keinginannya sendiri, Park Jackson," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada sinis bercampur marah yang ia tahan. "Bagaimana bisa Papa menjadi pihak yang kau salahkan?"

"Karena Papa terlalu sibuk dengan orang-orang jahat itu!" Jackson masih menjawab dengan teriakan melengking, sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo mulai menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa menjelaskan pada Jackson mengenai orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan berwajah sangar yang sering anak itu lihat keluar masuk di rumahnya.

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tak mampu menjelaskan apapun. Orang-orang itu adalah pegawai, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah anak buah Chanyeol. Perkumpulan mafia berkedok Perusahaan Investasi yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol adalah alasan dari dibalik keberadaan orang-orang itu. Dan tentu saja Jackson tak akan mengerti mengenai hal itu, karena yang ia tahu, orang-orang itu terlihat jahat bahkan dari penampilannya saja.

"Papa selalu sibuk berbuat jahat sehingga tak pernah punya waktu. Bahkan untuk menemani Jack sarapan setiap pagi. Mama pasti pergi karena tidak bahagia dengan Papa!" entah bagaimana kalimat itu keluar dari bibir seorang anak berumur enam tahun. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menyimpulkan mengenai pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya selama ini.

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar, meladeni anaknya sama saja membuat tekanan darahnya naik. Anak lelakinya itu benar-benar keras kepala hingga ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanganinya.

"Mulai besok, Jongin Appa akan menemanimu di sekolah. Papa tak mau ada laporan mengenai kenakalanmu lagi, Park Jackson," ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik keluar kamar, sebelum sejenak melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada sang ketua Phoenix yang menjadi atasan sekaligus saudaranya itu.

"Jack berteriak lagi pada Papa," Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar kembali.

Anak lelaki yang masih berbaring memunggung itu terlihat mendengus kasar.

"Papa pasti sedih mendengarnya," Kyungsoo masih berusaha berbicara lembut sembari membalik tubuh Jackson secara perlahan.

"Papa itu jahat. Papa tidak pernah sedih," Jackson berujar lirih saat Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan mengoleskan salep pada wajahnya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum maklum. Tentu saja semua orang akan berpikiran hal yang sama seperti Jackson, karena Chanyeol memang selalu menunjukkan wajah dinginnya kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Melihat wajah sendu serta _mood_ Jackson yang turun, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mau menghubungi Bibi?"

Seketika pancaran wajah polos nan menggemaskan itu terlihat di wajah mungil Jackson, membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

.

Baekhyun menutup panggilan telepon yang baru saja dilakukannya seraya tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana, suasana hatinya mendadak meningkat hebat setelah mendapat panggilan telepon itu. Namun sayang, sebuah panggilan telepon lain seketika menjatuhkan _mood_-nya yang susah payah ia bangun.

Awalnya Baekhyun tak berniat sama sekali menjawab panggilan itu. Namun pada panggilan ketiga yang masuk, mau tak mau akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kembali ponselnya.

"Hmm," dehaman tanpa minat keluar dari bibir wanita mungil itu.

"_Menghabiskan waktu senggangmu, Nyonya Park?"_

"Aku sibuk. Dan margaku bukan Park, asal kau tahu," Baekhyun menjawab dingin, acuh-tak-acuh menanggapi ucapan pria di sebrang teleponnya.

"_Tuan Jang akan menjemputmu besok, jadi siapkan perlengkapanmu,"_

Mata sipit Baekhyun seketika membulat.

"Apa-apaan! Jangan memerintahku semaumu, Park Chanyeol!"

"_Apa kau tak punya keinginan untuk pulang? Ini sudah waktunya kau bertemu Jackson,"_

Ada senyuman sinis yang terlihat di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke rumah neraka itu apapun alasannya!"

"_Apa aku harus menghamilimu lagi agar kau mau pulang dan tinggal di sini?" _ada nada menyindir yang terdengar jelas dari suara pria di sebrang telepon itu.

"Jangan harap, Park Chanyeol. Aku tak akan masuk ke dalam neraka-mu lagi,"

"_Okay, okay. Aku tau percuma saja jika kau kupaksa pulang. Tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau bertemu Jackson? Ini sudah ke__sembilan__ kalinya ia berulah karena dirimu ,"_

"Kau menyalahkanku karena kenakalan yang ia perbuat?" Baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya dengan kesal.

"Jangan salahkan diriku! Salahkan saja dirimu yang menuruni sifat kasarmu pada anak itu!"

"_Ck," _ada suara desisan sinis yang terdengar kemudian. _"Kenapa kalian berdua senang sekali menyalahkanku?"_

"Karena semua itu memang salahmu, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun akhirnya tak dapat lagi menahan teriakan amarahnya, hingga panggilan itu akhirnya ia putus secara sepihak. Wanita itu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah lalu meremat dadanya dengan kasar.

Entah bagaimana, rasa sesak itu kembali ia rasakan setelah sekian lama.

Dan itu benar-benar menyakitinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun bukan sosok wanita spesial atau gadis beruntung yang lahir di keluarga kaya. Ia perempuan biasa-biasa saja, kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat ia masih sangat kecil dan ia pun sempat hanya hidup berdua dengan neneknya di Bucheon.

Setelah neneknya tiada, Baekhyun memilih untuk pindah ke Seoul, berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun dengan bekal ijazah sekolah menengahnya saja.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jongdae, seorang lelaki pemilik bar yang cukup terkenal di Hongdae. Baekhyun awalnya hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan di siang hingga sore hari, namun tawaran gaji yang lebih banyak membuatnya memilih bekerja di malam hari, di waktu umumnya sebuah bar akan sangat ramai.

Berawal dari seorang 'pesuruh', selama hampir tiga tahun Baekhyun belajar banyak hal mengenai dunia Seoul dari bar tempatnya bekerja. Banyak hal yang terjadi di tempat itu, dari hal misterius hingga hal menjijikkan yang Baekhyun enggan lihat. Namun begitu, ia tetap tutup mulut. Gadis itu pintar menyembunyikan rahasia, membuat Jongdae akhirnya mempercayainya untuk menjadi pelayan ruangan VIP di tahun ketiganya ia bekerja.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan pelayan ruangan VIP. Pelayan dengan bayaran paling tinggi di bar itu, bahkan tak jarang mendapatkan bonus tak terduga dari pelanggan di ruangan itu. Baekhyun juga sempat mendengar bahwa beberapa pelayan ruangan VIP seringkali diminta memuaskan pelanggannya, meski tidak semuanya berakhir di ranjang.

Perempuan itu enggan sebenarnya, namun tawaran uang yang Jongdae sebutkan tiba-tiba membuatnya buta. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan menerima tawaran itu. Toh, ia tahu menjaga diri untuk tak terlibat lebih jauh.

Di minggu pertamanya menjalani jabatan barunya, Baekhyun tak banyak mendapat masalah. Ia hanya melayani pria-pria paruh baya yang sibuk minum-minum bersama beberapa simpanannya yang ia bawa, atau mencuri dengar beberapa transaksi terlarang yang Baekhyun enggan ingin tahu sama sekali.

Tapi di minggu kedua, pelanggan yang ditemuinya berbeda. Hanya seorang lelaki muda yang bertubuh tinggi tegap yang ia temui di ruangan besar bercahaya minim itu.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan,"

Baekhyun menundukkan badannya untuk meletakkan sebotol _vodka_ serta gelas kosong di atas meja rendah di depan sofa yang lelaki itu duduki. Ia tidak sadar jika lelaki itu tengah memperhatikan salah satu bagian tubuhnya saat itu.

"Tubuhmu mungil tapi pantatmu berisi juga," ucapan yang agak tidak senonoh itu menjadi kalimat pertama yang lelaki itu keluarkan.

Baekhyun berdeham sebentar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya para pelanggan mengatakan hal itu padanya, salahkan saja seragamnya yang memang begitu pendek dan ketat di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi, Tuan?" Baekhyun berusaha tidak menghiraukan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" lelaki itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Saya baru bekerja di bagian VIP satu minggu ini," Baekhyun berusaha menjawab sopan meski dalam hatinya ia sudah mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Pantas kau terlihat lebih polos dibanding pelayan biasanya,"

Polos yang lelaki itu ucapkan mungkin mengenai _make-up _yang Baekhyun kenakan atau penampilannya. Pelayan lain di bagian VIP memang cenderung ber-_make-up_ serta berpakaian lebih _sexy _dari dirinya.

Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak menjadi hening. Baekhyun tampak menundukkan kepalanya dengan gugup, berusaha menghindari tatapan lelaki di hadapannya yang entah tengah memikirkan apa mengenai dirinya.

"Aku jadi menginginkan dirimu,"

"Huh?" Baekhyun memekik terkejut tanpa sadar, kepalanya seketika mendongak dan mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada lelaki satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu," ucap lelaki itu lagi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Tapi saya tidak menerima tawaran tidur-,"

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk tidur denganku?" lelaki itu dengan cepat memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang, aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu,"

Pertemuan hari itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang kabur dari ruangan tanpa pamit. Perempuan itu menganggap mungkin saja lelaki tinggi yang ia temui saat itu sedang mabuk, atau lebih parahnya mungkin baru saja minum 'obat'.

Tapi di kemudian hari saat lelaki itu kembali datang, Baekhyun menjadi tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Semakin lama dilihat, kau ternyata semakin cantik,"

Baekhyun tak tau harus bereaksi apa dengan ucapan gombal lelaki itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Jongdae yang mengutusnya untuk melayani lelaki itu lagi.

"Butuh berapa lama lagi kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku?" ucapan lelaki itu semakin tidak jelas saja, dan Baekhyun mulai merasa kesal.

"Mohon maaf, Tuan. Tapi di sini saya hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan, bukan untuk menjadi jalang anda,"

Lelaki itu entah bagaimana terkekeh, bahkan semakin lama semakin keras membuat Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjadi jalangku," lelaki itu berucap setelah berhasil menahan tawanya. Senyum menggoda terlihat saat ia memajukan badannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku menginginkanmu, menjadi milikku, istriku,"

Apa lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak waras?

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa lelaki yang baru dua kali ditemuinya itu tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi istrinya.

Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Atau ancaman?

"Kalau saya tidak bersedia?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit nada takut di ujung kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu tampak mengendikkan bahunya acuh, lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.

"Gampang saja. Aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh padaku,"

Entah bagaimana kalimat itu seolah menjadi mantra hipnotis yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu di hari-hari berikutnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelahnya, lelaki itu datang setiap hari, menjadi satu-satunya pelanggan yang harus ia layani, dan selalu mengajaknya berbicara tidak jelas di ruangan besar yang di pesan lelaki itu.

"Jadi kau hanya lulusan SMA?" lelaki itu bertanya ulang setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun menceritakan mengenai segala kekurangan yang ia punya, berharap lelaki di hadapannya itu berubah pikiran untuk menjadikannya istri dan sejenisnya.

Lekaki itu tampak mengangguk beberapa kali dengan tampang berpikir.

"Sempurna sekali. Kau memang benar-benar wanita yang aku cari,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, entah bagaimana lagi membuat lelaki ini menghilangkan niat gila di kepalanya. Jika cara lembut tidak bisa ia lakukan, apakah harus ia melakukan cara kasar?

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku tidak akan melayani lelaki itu lagi meski aku harus menjadi pelayan bawahan kembali,"

Baekhyun sudah bertekad, dan ia sudah tak mau lagi dipaksa Jongdae untuk melayani lelaki tidak normal itu.

Saat permintaannya diterima, Baekhyun pikir ia akan benar-benar terlepas dari lelaki itu. Namun kemudian sebuah kejadian yang tidak ia duga membuatnya kembali membuang nafas kesal.

Entah bagaimana, lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang dengan mobil mewahnya saat Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Masuk,"

Suara berat nan mendominasi itu memenuhi telinganya. Meski ada sebuah senyuman tipis di sudut bibir tebal pria yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil itu, Baekhyun tetap menatap sosoknya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan penuh curiga.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Hanya masuk saja dan kau akan tahu alasannya,"

Tidak tahu apa yang mendorong Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia pun duduk di kursi samping kemudi dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi setelah mobil mewah itu akhirnya melaju di keheningan malam.

"Kencan,"

"Kencan?"

"Kupikir kau gadis polos yang akan luluh jika ku ajak kencan, jadi aku akan melakukannya sekarang," lelaki itu kembali berujar tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari kemudinya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu melirik sekilas arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak tengah malam begini juga,"

"Justru di waktu sekarang-lah aku bisa mengajakmu kencan," ucapan lelaki itu kembali menciptakan kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam, sedikit penasaran juga mengenai 'kencan' macam apa yang akan lelaki berwajah dingin itu berikan padanya.

Namun apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat mengetahui jenis 'kencan' yang dimaksud lelaki itu, justru di luar dugaan. Perempuan itu hanya membulatkan matanya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tuan Park, ada sedang tidak bercanda, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," lelaki itu menjawab acuh dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Apa ini semacam kencan spesial di taman hiburan?"

"Ini bukan ideku," lelaki itu membuat alasan yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dan anda menyewa seluruh tempat ini hanya untuk kencan?" sebuah anggukan dari lelaki itu hanya bisa membuat Baekhyun membuang nafas kesal.

"Anda sepertinya senang sekali membuang-buang uang,"

"_Well, it's nothing for me_," lelaki itu menjawab dengan wajah yang –menurut Baekhyun– sangat menyombongkan diri.

"Beruntunglah dirimu karena aku tak akan melakukan ini jika bukan karena sikap keras kepalamu," ucap lelaki itu lagi, kali ini sembari menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"_Feeling touched, huh?_"

Suara berat, serta wajah lelaki itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba tak bisa berkutik.

Mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini?

.

.

.

_**.:Sick of You:.**_

.

.

.

_**A year later**_

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun menatap acuh pada sebuah kotak kecil yang Chanyeol letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kunci apartemen dan kunci mobil," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada dingin yang biasa ia gunakan.

Baekhyun melirik kotak itu tanpa minat, lalu membuka tutupnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau bilang ingin keluar dari rumah ini setelah melahirkan. Jadi gunakan itu,"

Wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu beralih menatap lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa aku baru saja dibayar karena sudah mengandung anakmu?"

"Terserah apa anggapanmu tentang itu. Aku hanya tak mau kau kembali ke apartemen kumuh yang kau gunakan dulu," lelaki itu kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari ruang kamar Baekhyun sebelum sempat berhenti sejenak dan melirik kembali ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jika kontraksimu terasa, katakan saja pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit,"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Curious about next story?**_

_**Shall i continue this?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Tak ingin mencoba masuk sama sekali?" lelaki di sampingnya masih bertanya sembari mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak. Apa enaknya bermain di taman hiburan tengah malam begini? Yang ada justru menakutkan,"

Baekhyun berujar sembari memperhatikan gerbang yang sempat mereka berdua datangi beberapa menit lalu. Kedua sosok itu pada akhirnya memilih pergi sebelum sempat melangkahkan kaki untuk menikmati isi taman hiburan yang sudah dipesan khusus Chanyeol malam itu.

"Taman hiburan itu menyenangkan jika suasana sedang ramai," Baekhyun menjelaskan lagi, melirik lelaki yang sudah mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku tak tau. Aku tak pernah kemari sebelumnya," Chanyeol berujar tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol dari samping. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun Chanyeol jelas paham bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan.

"Apa tak masalah kau membuang uangmu seperti ini? Kita bahkan tidak masuk sama sekali. Kau tidak bisa meminta _refund_?"

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, ada senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas.

"Kau pasti tengah bercanda," lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa merasa lucu hanya dengan kalimat Baekhyun barusan.

Tapi reaksi Baekhyun ternyata tidak di sadarinya. Perempuan itu nampaknya tengah terhanyut pada senyum Chanyeol yang ia perhatikan dari samping.

"Mengapa melihatku? Merasa menyesal? Ingin kembali?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya dengan sebuah senyum mengejek di wajahnya, ia melirik sekilas pada perempuan di sampingnya yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Oh, tidak," Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya, lalu menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Suasana mendadak hening. Chanyeol masih terfokus pada kemudinya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menyelami alam pikirannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu ingin menjadikanku istrimu?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela mobil.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak begitu cantik, tidak seksi, aku juga bukan dari kalangan orang kaya," Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Chanyeol, ingin mengetahui reaksi lelaki itu terhadap pertanyaannya.

"Hanya karena kau," Chanyeol menjawab pendek dengan nada dinginnya yang kembali seperti semula.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu," kalimat itu entah bagaimana membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Sejujurnya ini pertama kali seseorang mengatakan menginginkannya semenjak kedua orangtuanya tiada.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal dengan dekat?" sisi lain hati Baekhyun tetap merasa curiga.

"Apa ini semacam cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melirik sekali. Lelaki itu merasa asing dengan kalimat yang Baekhyun ujarkan.

"Semacam kau jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kali bertemu. Apa kau merasakan hal itu padaku?"

Chanyeol tertawa, kali ini sebuah tawa keras dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit meremehkan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang semacam itu?"

Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa malu dengan pertanyaan sarkas dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu mengapa kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Hanya kau!" Chanyeol menjawab sembari menatap perempuan di sampingnya dengan tajam.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?"

Baekhyun kembali terpaku bahkan setelah Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kembali dari dirinya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

.

"Kau bilang lapar,"

"Tapi aku tak bilang ingin makan di sini,"

Kedua sosok berbeda tinggi badan itu kembali berdebat di depan sebuah restoran mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, sudah merasa pada ambang kesabarannya.

"Aku lapar dan aku belum makan apapun seharian ini. Lalu kau ingin aku makan makanan mewah yang bahkan sepiringnya hanya berisi secuil daging dan sayuran?"

Baekhyun kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia tahu persis jenis makanan apa yang akan dihidangkan di restoran bintang tiga yang Chanyeol tawarkan saat ini.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar dalam. Lelaki itu sepertinya mulai merasa kesal.

"Aku ingin makan nasi. _Sundae gukbab _(sup nasi _sundae_),"

Chanyeol mengernyit, ini kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Apa itu?"

"Makanan, tentu saja," Baekhyun menjawab malas. "Ingin pergi denganku atau tidak? Aku bisa pergi makan sendiri,"

Lelaki itu nyatanya tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan hanya berjalan menuju mobilnya, membukakan pintu samping kemudi dan menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Masuk,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar, merasa bangga karena dirinya menang atas Chanyeol kembali.

.

"Tempat apa ini? Aku tak akan masuk," kedua sosok itu bahkan belum sempat turun dari mobil, namun mereka kembali berdebat untuk kesekian kali.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Aku bisa makan dan pulang sendiri,"

"_Delivery _saja, kita makan di rumahmu," Chanyeol masih keras kepala untuk menahan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi aku ingin makan _sundae_," Baekhyun merengek tanpa sadar, menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang tentu saja, membuat Chanyeol tak dapat berkutik.

"Lagipula kita tak jadi kencan. Untuk apa kau bersikeras mengikutiku?" perempuan itu mengutarakan pendapatnya yang lain yang lagi-lagi tak bisa dibalas Chanyeol.

"Keluar dan bungkus makanannya. Aku menunggu di sini," lelaki itu akhirnya kembali mengalah, melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan ditahan olehnya.

Rencana yang sudah Chanyeol persiapkan sesempurna mungkin benar-benar hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu tidak tahu jika Baekhyun ternyata cukup punya nyali untuk menolak keinginannya dan mengajaknya beradu argumen. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika dirinya saat ini terbawa oleh alur yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang," Baekhyun kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah plastik berisi makanan yang tidak Chanyeol kenal sama sekali.

"Letakkan kantong itu di kursi belakang. Baunya menusuk hidungku," Chanyeol memprotes sebelum mulai menyalakan mobilnya lagi.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal sebelum membuka pintu hendak pindah ke bangku belakang, hingga tangannya kembali ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pindah. Letakkan saja kantung itu di belakang,"

"Tapi makanannya bisa tumpah jika tidak dipegangi,"

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang kembali.

"Duduk di sini dan pegangi kantung makananmu itu!"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dengan kalimat tegas Chanyeol. Ia kembali duduk di bangku samping kemudi sembari melirik Chanyeol sedikit takut.

"Kau marah?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan justru mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau marah," Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Suasana dalam mobil masih terasa hening, bahkan setelah mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Perempuan mungil itu sebenarnya ingin pamit keluar sesegera mungkin, namun ada bagian sudut hatinya yang merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun berujar pelan seraya mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku menghancurkan kencan yang kau siapkan," perempuan itu kembali melanjutkan dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Namun Chanyeol nyatanya tetap diam, masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dengan tatapan dingin tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin kencan denganmu. Hanya saja, hal-hal itu bukanlah kencan yang kuinginkan," kalimat Baekhyun merujuk pada taman hiburan 'pribadi' serta restoran mahal yang Chanyeol siapkan untuknya.

"Akhir pekan, pukul tiga sore," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berujar, lagi-lagi tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Kencan kedua dan kau siapkan semuanya," tambah lelaki itu, kemudian mulai menatap pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hanya pastikan tak ada makanan sejenis itu lagi," lelaki itu kini melirik sekilas ke arah kantung yang digenggam erat Baekhyun.

Perempuan itu mulai tersenyum, merasa lega dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya sebaik mungkin, sebagai rasa bersalahku," Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan mata yang menyipit riang, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar terpana sejenak untuk itu.

Namun lelaki itu buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya, mengalihka perhatiannya pada sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai, lalu membukanya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mengantarmu sampai depan rumah,"

Baekhyun buru-buru ikut melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah,"

"Mengapa? Ada lelaki di rumahmu?"

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Apartemenku tidak begitu rapih, dan juga bukan apartemen yang mewah," suara perempuan itu mencicit di akhir kalimat.

Ucapan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol menatap kembali gedung apartemen di hadapannya. Gedung itu memang terlihat cukup tua dan berada di lingkungan yang cukup kumuh jika lelaki itu perhatikan.

"Ini bukan tempat yang layak untuk ditinggali," lelaki tinggi yag masih berpakaian formal itu berkomentar pedas. "Aku bisa memberimu apartemen di Gangnam jika kau ingin,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin apapun darimu," Baekhyun menjawab cepat sebelum lelaki itu mulai menawarkan macam-macam padanya.

Kedua sosok itu kembali terdiam, kali ini sembari menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun seketika dibuat gugup oleh suasana itu.

"A, aku harus cepat masuk dan memakan ini sebelum dingin," Baekhyun beralasan sembari sedikit mengangkat kantung plastik yang dipegangnya.

Chanyeol mengiyakan lewat tatapan matanya, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Berikan ponselmu,"

"Huh?"

"Ponselmu," Chanyeol menekankan ucapannya lagi, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menyerahkan ponselnya dengan bingung.

Sedetik setelah ponsel Baekhyun berada di tangan Chanyeol, ponsel itu tiba-tiba saja dijatuhkan dengan sengaja. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun belum sempat memprotes, lelaki di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba saja menginjak ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di atas aspal beberapa kali hingga benar-benar tak terbentuk.

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan!" Baekhyun memekik marah, mengundang perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di daerah itu.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol masih tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba membukapintu belakang mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah tas karton berukuran kecil yang berada di bagian bawah kursi mobil.

"Ini ponsel barumu,"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang tengah menyerahkan tas karton kecil padanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tak ingin kau menghubungi orang lain selain diriku. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu," ucap lelaki itu sebelum berbalik menuju mobilnya kembali, tentu saja tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal penuh amarah milik Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

Entah mengapa, teriakan marah dari Baekhyun justru membuat lelaki yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya itu tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

_**.:Sick of You:.**_

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu,"

Ucapan sinis Baekhyun terdengar menggema di kamar berukuran luas dengan aksen warna putih mendominasi interior kamar itu.

"Kyungsoo memiliki lebih banyak pengetahuan untuk merawat bayi. Ia lulusan terbaik di akademi keperawatan, dan ia juga punya pengalaman mengurus anak sepupuku," lelaki di hadapannya kebali berujar tanpa mengindahkan tatapan marah Baekhyun.

"Dan kau menganggapku tidak pantas merawat bayiku sendiri?"

Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan amarahnya, ia tahu persis jika di saat hamil tua seperti ini, tidak seharusnya ia merasa emosi. Namun lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya merasa panas.

"Kau tak punya pengalaman apapun mengenai merawat bayi. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk bayi itu dan memastikan tak ada masalah apapun nanti," kalimat menjadi kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Baekhyun dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tidak punya kewajiban di sini setelah aku melahirkan anak ini, dan aku juga tidak punya kewajiban mengurus anak ini karena Kyungsoo yang akan merawatnya sepenuhnya. Lalu mengapa aku harus tetap di sini?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya sarkastis, menatap nanar sosok tinggi yang masih berdiri dingin tak jauh di depannya.

"Mengapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku pergi dari tempat ini?"

.

.

.

_**Thanks for your review *love***_

_**(aku mulai merasa jika lebih baik update tidak begitu banyak namun sering, dibandingkan menunggu banyak namun ujung-ujungnya terhenti karena kehilangan ide di tengah penulisan)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan tanpa minat. Suasana ramai di tempat itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya lelaki tinggi itu berbaur dengan orang-orang asing yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Mengapa diam begitu? Ini sudah hampir waktunya," Baekhyun menunjukkan dua buah tiket bioskop di tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau serius dengan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ragu, lelaki itu masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya sejak tadi.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sedikit kesal, lalu mulai menarik lengan lelaki itu.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menyiapkan kencan kali ini?"

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Sejak Baekhyun mengirimkan foto tiket bioskop padanya kemarin, lelaki itu sudah merasa tak yakin dengan tipe kencan yang perempuan itu ajukan.

"Tunggu," Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pada beberapa orang di sekitar mereka yang mulai lalu lalang memasuki ruang bioskop.

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya jengah.

"Mengapa mereka semua membawa itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu pasangan yang tengah memeluk satu keranjang besar berisi _popcorn_.

"Ah, itu _popcorn_. Orang-orang biasa membeli itu untuk mengurangi rasa lapar atau rasa bosan saat menonton,"

Dahi lebar Chanyeol mengernyit. "Memangnya berapa lama kita menonton?"

Baekhyun menatap tiket di tangannya dengan seksama. "Sekitar tiga jam,"

"Selama itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menatap ke arah pasangan itu.

"Benar-benar membuang waktu," lelaki tinggi itu masih berkomentar dengan wajah datarnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri.

"Jadi, mau masuk atau tidak?!"

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan bioskop dengan sekeranjang _popcorn _dan satu gelas jumbo berisi _cola_. Chanyeol memaksa membeli itu, mengatakan jika dirinya mungkin saja merasa bosan karena terlalu lama berada di ruangan gelap.

Namun, yang terjadi kemudian membuat Baekhyun kembali meradang. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menolak memakan _popcorn_ yang sudah ia beli sendiri.

"Dengan apa aku memakannya?" lelaki itu bertanya saat Baekhyun menyerahkan keranjang _popcorn _kepadanya setelah mereka duduk.

"Tentu saja dengan mulutmu,"

"Maksudku, bagaimana aku memasukkan ini ke mulutku?"

Baekhyun berdecak keras. "Apa kau tidak punya tangan?"

"Kau menyuruhku makan dengan tangan kosong?" lelaki itu lagi-lagi menampakkan wajah tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa jijik? Atau kau lelaki penggila kebersihan?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis. Belum satu jam mereka bersama, namun Baekhyun sudah dibuat mendidih oleh lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Makan dengan tangan kosong tidak beretika,"

Dan Baekhyun harus menghela nafas panjang saat akhirnya keranjang _popcorn _itu berakhir di pangkuannya.

Film sudah mulai diputar dan kedua sosok itu sudah mulai tenggelam dalam layar besar bercahaya di hadapan mereka. Film yang Baekhyun pilih kali ini adalah sebuah film _melodrama_. Meski perempuan itu tidak begitu menyukai film ber_genre_ _melodrama_, namun kepopuleran film itu membuat Baekhyun merasa penasaran.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol di tengah-tengah acara menonton mereka. Ia tidak menyangka jika lelaki itu ternyata menikmati film yang ia pilih. Tanpa sadar, ia diam-diam mengamati bagaimana paras lelaki di sampingnya itu. Wajah Chanyeol di cahaya temaram seperti ini tampak begitu bersinar, sesuatu yang baru Baekhyun sadari.

"Kau ingin minum?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan menyodorkan gelas _cola _yang dipegangnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa gugup dan refleks membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak, aku tidak haus,"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, lalu kembali menghadap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bosan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Mengapa hanya ada kita berdua di barisan kursi ini? Padahal kursi lainnya penuh," Baekhyun bergumam seorang diri, namun Chanyeol yang juga mendengar ucapannya ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku memesan kursi lainnya di barisan ini," Chanyeol menjawab datar sembari kembali menikmati film di hadapannya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum miring tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih atas foto tiket yang kau kirimkan padaku,"

Baekhyun berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa tak percaya dengan yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Wah, benar-benar orang kaya pembuang uang,"

.

Waktu tiga jam akhirnya tak terasa berlalu. Baekhyun tampak tidak begitu menikmati film pilihannya sendiri dan justru menghabiskan sekeranjang besar _popcorn _di pangkuannya seorang diri. Berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki tinggi di sampingnya.

"Tidak ingin keluar?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap ke arah layar besar di hadapan mereka, meski layar itu nyatanya hanya menunjukkan warna hitam serta beberapa tulisan di akhir film.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?" perempuan itu bertanya lagi. Salahkan saja dirinya yang duduk di bagian dalam, sehingga tak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum lelaki di sampingnya berdiri.

"Bukankah film ini sangat kejam?"

Bukannya berdiri ataupun membalas ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru bertanya dengan pandangan yang masih lurus ke depan.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Film ini, pemain wanitanya, sangat kejam,"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia bahkan hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali saat Chanyeol mulai menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin yang entah bagaimana terasa sendu bagi Baekhyun.

"Wanita itu berbohong, berpura-pura baik, lalu pergi begitu saja,"

Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya saat mulai menyadari apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Wanita itu sakit, tentu saja ia tak ingin kekasihnya merasa sedih karena penyakitnya,"

"Tapi yang ia lakukan itu kejam," Chanyeol menjawab sembari menatap tajam Chanyeol, seolah menuntut persetujuan dari perempuan itu. "Ia sama saja membunuh kekasihnya,"

Mulut Baekhyun terkunci, tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol seperti apa.

"Bukankah lebih baik membencinya sejak awal daripada berbuat baik dan menghilang kemudian?" pertanyaan itu menjadi kalimat terpanjang dari Chanyeol yang pernah Baekhyun dengar.

"Ini hanya film, Chanyeol-ssi," Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab sesuai apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hanya sebuah karangan, tidak benar terjadi,"

Ada raut wajah tak suka yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak suka film ini," Chanyeol berkomentar sebelum mulai beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak begitu suka _genre_ ini," perempuan itu berkata setelah berhasil menyusul Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini, aku ambil alih," ucap lelaki itu sembari mereka berjalan menuju parkiran.

Kencan mereka selanjutnya berakhir di sebuah restoran Itali yang cukup mewah, hasil pilihan Chanyeol, tentu saja.

Suasana romantis terasa begitu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Interior berwarna merah dan hitam ditampilkan dengan begitu serasi, belum lagi dekorasi seperti bunga mawar, lilin dan lampu megah, menambah kesan _glamour_ dari restoran ini.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa pesan nasi di sini," Chanyeol berkata selagi mereka melangkah masuk, seolah menyindir tindakan Baekhyun di kencan mereka sebelumnya.

Pasangan itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang ternyata sudah dipesan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Pelayan restoran seketika menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu masing-masing untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ehm," Baekhyun berdeham sejenak, sedikit ragu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu lapar,"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak melirik ke arah Baekhyun meski saat itu Baekhyun menatap takut-takut kepadanya.

"Aku menghabiskan satu keranjang besar _popcorn _tidak sampai sejam yang lalu. Aku masih kenyang,"

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan _dessert_ saja," Chanyeol berkata pada pelayan setelah melirik Baekhyun sejenak.

"Baik, Tuan,"

Sebuah _strawberry shortcake_ tiba di meja keduanya tak lama kemudian. Baekhyun menatap antusias saat melihat hiasan buah kesukaannya di atas _cake _itu.

"Makanlah,"

Baekhyun seketika hendak menyambar _cake_ di hadapannya, sebelum kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pesan apapun?"

"Aku tidak lapar," Chanyeol menjawab sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tapi bukankah kau belum makan apapun malam ini?"

"Makan saja," Baekhyun seketika terdiam kembali saat nada suara Chanyeol berubah dingin padanya.

.

Kencan hari ini berjalan cukup baik, menurut Baekhyun. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu banyak berdebat hari ini.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih beum menemukan alasan yang membuat lelaki itu menginginkannya. Chanyeol terlalu dingin menurutnya, meski ada beberapa sikapnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersentuh, namun Baekhyun masih merasa tak nyaman dengan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun melewati sisa malam itu dengan meminum bir kalengan yang ia beli di minimarket dekat rumahnya, seraya memikirkan mengenai hubungannya dan Chanyeol yang masih terasa tidak jelas.

.

.

"Berapa lama untuk kita sampai?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata tertutup dan kepala yang ia sandarkan ke sandaran kursi mobil. Tubuhnya terasa lelah karena harus beberapa kali melakukan hal-hal yang diluar rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Apalagi kalau bukan kencan dengan Baekhyun-_nya_.

"Sekitar tiga jam, hyung," Jongin yang hari itu menjadi sopir pribadi Chanyeol, menjawab sembari melirik sekilas _hyung _sekaligus atasannya itu.

Chanyeol berdecih. _Jadi ia akan menghabiskan waktu di mobil ini selama film yang ia tonton semalam?_

"Kau tak apa, hyung? Ingin kubatalkan acara pengecekan hari ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. _Hyung_-nya nampak tidak seperti biasa hari ini.

Hari ini seharusnya Chanyeol datang ke Daegu untuk melakukan pengecekan di markas tempat pembuatan senjata rahasia yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tentu saja jadwal hari ini sudah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Namun sepertinya efek kencannya dengan Baekhyun semalam masih tertinggal di tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang istirahat,"

"Memikirkan wanita itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan sedikit nada menggoda di kalimatnya.

"Ia benar-benar keras kepala," keluh Chanyeol sembari tetap memejamkan matanya.

Jongin tersenyum, sedikit banyak merasa takjub dengan tingkah _hyung-_nya akhir-akhir ini yang berubah hanya karena seorang wanita. Jongin menjadi penasaran bagaimana rupa wanita yang berhasil membuat ego Chanyeol sedikit meluntur?

"Apa dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi tertarik padamu, _hyung_?"

Decakan kesal Chanyeol menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk Jongin.

"Kau tak ada ide lain?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali, kali ini sembari menatap bayangan Jongin di kaca spion tengah mobilnya.

Jongin berdeham sejenak.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak tentang wanita, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendekati wanita sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin aku punya ide yang akan membantumu, _hyung_,"

"Apa itu?"

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, suara getar ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar. Lelaki itu mengambil dengan malas ponsel di sakunya, namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat menemukan nama Baekhyun di layar ponselnya.

"Dia menelponmu, _hyung_?" Jongin menebak setelah melihat raut wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjawab, masih sedikit tak percaya, karena ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu menghubunginya. Mereka bahkan tak pernah bertukar pesan sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu segera menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, tanpa sadar merasa gugup menerima telepon itu.

"Ya, anda benar," namun raut wajah Chanyeol kembali datar setelah mendengar suara di sebrang telepon bukanlah suara Baekhyun.

"Di mana?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tak sabaran.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya dan menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Kita putar balik,"

.

Jongin menghentikan kemudinya setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu utama Rumah Sakit Seoul. Chanyeol seketika beranjak keluar dari mobil, kemudian menghadap ke arah Jongin sejenak.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin?" raut wajah Jongin nampak khawatir, namun Chanyeol terlihat tak mempedulikannya.

"Tentu. Kau parkirkan mobil dan segera susul aku di IGD,"

Jongin pun akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti perintah _hyung_-nya itu.

Chanyeol tampak berdiri sejenak menatap pintu besar rumah sakit yang berada tepat di depannya, lalu mulai memantapkan dirinya memasuki gedung besar itu.

.

"Ia hanya menderita _magh_. Meski cukup parah, namun kondisinya tidak sampai memerlukan perlakuan khusus,"

Penjelasan dokter jaga di ruang IGD itu tidak Chanyeol dengar sepenuhnya, perhatian lelaki itu tertuju pada sosok perempuan yang terbaring dengan wajah menahan sakit di ranjang di depannya.

"Ia sudah bisa pulang dua sampai tiga hari ke depan," kalimat itu yang terakhir Chanyeol dengar dengan jelas sebelum sang dokter pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Chanyeol masih setia berdiri mengamati wajah merintih milik Baekhyun. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa, namun ada percikan khawatir yang terlihat jika diperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Apa ini?" suara tanya Chanyeol terdengar dingin, seperti tak peduli dengan ringisan kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Maaf," perempuan itu berujar lirih.

"Saat aku bangun tadi pagi, perutku sangat sakit sampai aku tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Aku menelpon ambulan untuk membawaku kemari, tapi mereka meminta nomor orang yang bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku," Baekhyun menjelaskan sembari menahan sisa rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Mereka terpaksa menghubungimu karena hanya ada nomormu di ponselku,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, namun ia masih tidak berkomentar kembali. Bahkan hingga Jongin tiba di sampingnya tak lama kemudian.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau urus administrasi dan pesankan ruangan VIP paling besar untuknya," Chanyeol segera memerintah Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut. Ia hendak berbalik, sebelum sebuah pertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya lelaki itu sembari menatap sejenak ke arah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

.

"Kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah dirinya di pindahkan ke ruang VIP yang Chanyeol pesankan untuknya. Perempuan itu tak bisa menolak, karena saat ia hendak membuka mulut, Chanyeol sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, yang bahkan tidak berubah hingga saat ini.

"Aku benci rumah sakit," Chanyeol justru menjawab lain, tetap dengan wajah datar nan dingin miliknya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah kasarnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah menghilang dan tersisa tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas.

"_Namja_ tadi itu, siapa?"

"Bawahanku," Chanyeol kembali menjawab dingin, membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Tidur saja dan cepat pulihkan tubuhmu," ucap lelaki itu dengan tegas, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya.

.

Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan tatapan beribu arti. Sinar matanya terlihat sendu namun terasa dingin, ada setitik rasa takut juga yang terpancar dari sana.

Lelaki itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan segala hal yang menghinggapi pikirannya saat ini.

"_Maafkan eomma, Chanyeol. Tapi eomma harus pergi,"_

Chanyeol tersentak dari alam pikirannya sendiri, keringat dingin tanpa terasa membasahi pelipisnya dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Buru-buru, dirinya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa?"

Jongin terlihat begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu jelas mengetahui perubahan raut wajah yang Chanyeol tunjukkan saat ini.

"Pulanglah, _hyung_. Aku yang akan menungguinya di sini,"

"Aku tidak apa," suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar. Lelaki itu kemudian memilih duduk di kursi tunggu di koridor.

Jongin tersenyum sendu melihat kondisi atasan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. Ada sudut hatinya yang merasa senang karena _hyung_-nya itu bisa melawan ketakutannya saat ini. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa khawatir. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah tahan berada lama dengan suasana rumah sakit.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suara lembut perempuan memasuki indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seketika memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, menatap sosok Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya saat ini.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ucapan Baekhyun dan justru masih menatapnya intens.

"Kau menungguiku tidur?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, tampaknya ia masih tak percaya dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku takut kau tidak bangun," Chanyeol bergumam lirih yang tidak didengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Usahakan dirimu sembuh dengan cepat," ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Bawahanku, Jongin, yang akan mengantarmu pulang besok,"

"Lalu, kau?" pertanyaan Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak berbalik pergi. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun berharap lelaki itu akan menyisihkan waktu untuk menemaninya.

"Aku sibuk," suara dingin Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Tetap hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu,"

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol saat lelaki itu beranjak keluar dari ruang rawat inapnya.

.

.

.

_**.:Sick of You:.**_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Chanyeol berujar tegas dengan geraman di akhir kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa egois begini,"

"Kau dokter kandungan terbaik di Korea Selatan, Dokter Zhang. Kau bisa melakukan persalinannya di sini," lelaki tinggi itu masih mengukuhkan pendapatnya.

Seorang wanita berpenampilan anggun dengan sneli putihnya menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Memang. Tapi aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu saat persalinannya nanti. Kandungan Baekhyun lemah sejak awal, aku tak mau mengambil resiko dan berakhir dibunuh olehmu,"

Chanyeol kembali menggeram menahan marah. Ia mengusak kasar rambut hitamnya dengan wajah frustasi, yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

"_Hyung_, aku setuju dengan dokter Zhang," Jongin yang menemani mereka berdua di ruangan kerja Chanyeol ikut mengeluarkan suara.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol mengepal keras, ada rasa tidak rela di dalam hatinya untuk menyerahkan nasib sang istri pada tempat yang pernah merengut nyawa ibunya.

"Kau yang urus semuanya, Jongin,"

Lelaki itu akhirnya mengalah pada egonya dan menuruti ucapan dua sosok lain di ruang kerjanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sorry for bad Chapter. Maybe next chap, aku akan update agak terlambat. Ibuku akan datang dan mungkin waktuku tidak akan seleluang sekarang.**_

_**Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak...**_

_**(i really need your review, please write your opinion, because i don't have any strength to continue this, unless from your review)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya setelah bunyi bel terdengar ketiga kalinya.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama kali perempuan itu lihat. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Sudah menerima paketmu?"

Baekhyun berdecih, merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang lelaki itu ujarkan. Ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu memberi kabar setelah tiga hari berlalu, namun yang ditanyakan lelaki itu sama sekali bukan mengenai dirinya.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Baekhyun bertanya menyindir dengan senyuman kecut. "Mengapa bukan kau sendiri yang memberikan paket itu?"

"Bukankah Jongin sudah mengatakannya?" bukan sebuah jawaban yang lelaki itu berikan, namun justru sebuah pertanyaan lain yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa marah.

"Kau serius dengan hal itu?" suara Baekhyun memekik menahan amarah. "Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menikah denganmu hanya dengan menyuruh orang lain seperti itu?"

Chanyeol masih bertahan menunjukkan wajah tenangnya, meski saat ini Baekhyun sudah tampak seperti seekor singa yang siap memakan mangsanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?" Chanyeol kembali mengajukan pertanyaan retoris.

"Aku ingin menikahimu. Aku ingin memilikimu,"

Raut wajah Baekhyun melunak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Meski wajah lelaki itu masih terlihat tenang dan cenderung terasa dingin, namun kalimat itu jelas terdengar tulus di telinga Baekhyun.

"Melihatmu di rumah sakit tempo hari membuatku tak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu," kalimat demi kalimat dari Chanyeol seolah membuat Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Kau harus berada di dekatku agar aku bisa mengawasimu,"

Tatapan tajam Chanyeol seolah menghipnotis Baekhyun seketika.

.

"Ini Kyungsoo, saudara angkat Chanyeol hyung, yang akan meriasmu nanti,"

Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa asing dengan Kim Jongin, lelaki yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai bawahannya itu. Lelaki itu beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya setelah mengantarnya pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan lelaki itu pula-lah, yang memberikan sebuah kotak paket berisi gaun pengantin, yang katanya, akan ia kenakan saat pesta pernikahan nanti.

Pernikahan apa? Tentu saja pernikahannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menatap tak minat pada sesosok wanita berwajah tembam di hadapannya. Bahkan ketika wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya, Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan malas.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu dia punya saudara angkat,"

Jongin meringis mendengar sindiran tak langsung dari Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Kami memang tidak terlalu dekat," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa lelaki itu benar-benar tidak berniat untuk mendatangi calon istrinya?"

Pertanyaan sindiran kembali keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Wanita itu nampak menahan kesal. Tidak heran, karena memang setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Chanyeol lagi-lagi seperti di telan bumi.

"Chanyeol hyung sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi-,"

"Ya, aku tahu," Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan tidak sopan. "Tapi pekerjaan seperti apa yang lebih penting daripada pernikahannya sendiri?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo seketika menutup mulut mereka, diam-diam saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah sama-sama merasa bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Haish, seharusnya kutolak saja lamarannya saat itu," Baekhyun pada akhirnya hanya bisa bergumam kesal seorang diri.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pemikiran kesalnya sejak tadi.

"Itu-,"

"Kau tau Chanyeol seseorang yang dingin, selalu bersikap semaunya sendiri, bahkan cenderung cuek padamu. Lalu, mengapa kau menerima ajakannya untuk menikah?"

Baekhyun terdiam, kepalanya mulai menunduk dengan wajah sendu yang sangat terlihat.

"Karena ia menginginkanku," suaranya terdengar lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin di hadapannya.

"Tak ada yang pernah ingin memilikiku sebelumnya,"

"Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

Baekhyun masih betah menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan setiap hal yang telah ia lalui bersama Chanyeol. Meski hanya ada sedikit momen mereka berdua, namun Baekhyun merasa, setiap kejadian itu adalah hal spesial yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, bukannya aku ingin membuatmu ragu," Kyungsoo kembali berujar dengan nada lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir ulang mengenai keputusanmu ini. Ini adalah keputusan yang akan mengubah seluruh kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Kumohon kau bisa bersikap bijak,"

.

Berhari-hari selanjutnya, Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan kalimat Kyungsoo saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena rasa gelisah yang melingkupi hatinya. Tapi tetap saja, wanita itu tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh hatinya.

Merasa jenuh dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju sebuah balkon kecil yang berada di sisi luar kamarnya. Udara dingin malam itu tidak Baekhyun hiraukan sama sekali, justru ia berpikir ingin mendinginkan otaknya dengan hembusan angin malam saat itu.

"Menyusahkan,"

Sebuah suara berat membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Ia tiba-tiba merasa awas.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur sedetik saja?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, sesosok lelaki tinggi terlihat berdiri di sebrang balkon kamarnya dengan pakaian tidurnya, entah sejak kapan.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, ini aku,"

Baekhyun masih menatap wajah dingin itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di rumah itu?" nada penasaran terdengar jelas dari kalimat Baekhyun Wanita itu jelas merasa heran, karena seingatnya, rumah tua di samping apartemennya sudah lama kosong.

"Aku membelinya," lelaki itu menjawab santai. "Untuk mengawasimu,"

Entah bagaimana, ada hembusan hawa hangat yang menerpa wajah Baekhyun.

"Tapi, itu rumah tua,"

"Ya, dan butuh beberapa hari untuk merenovasinya,"

Mulut Baekhyun tanpa sadar menganga, masih merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol, meski ia tahu, lelaki itu selalu saja melakukan hal yang tidak bisa ia duga.

"Kau tidak sibuk?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku sibuk," Chanyeol kembali mejawab dengan wajah dinginnya. "Aku bekerja di sini sambil mengawasimu,"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin terasa panas. Semua rasa gelisah di hati dan pemikirannya seketika pudar hanya dengan keberadaan sosok bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau belum tidur?"

"Mengapa tidak kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sindiran yang kentara. "Ini hari ketiga aku tidak tidur karenamu,"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa lelaki itu selalu saja berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat yang membuatnya tersipu?

"Ini juga hari ketiga aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu," Baekhyun akhirnya mulai berujar jujur. "Berterimakasihlah pada lelaki tak tau diri di hadapanku ini,"

Raut wajah Chanyeol tak berubah, meski ada kerutan kecil di dahinya, tanda ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Sejenak, hanya ada suara angin berhembus di antara keduanya. Dua pasang mata itu sama-sama saling menatap, meski dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Mengapa aku harus menikah denganmu? Mengapa harus dirimu? Mengapa ini terjadi pada hidupku?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di kepalaku hingga aku tidak sanggup melakukan apapun selain memikirkan hal itu,"

"Jadi bisakah kau menjawabnya untukku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada harap di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak apapun yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu.

"Karena kau milikku," sebuah kalimat singkat yang familiar kembali diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya milikku,"

.

Hari itu, Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah segar kembali. Kantung mata yang beberapa hari lalu memenuhi wajahnya, seolah tidak berbekas sama sekali. Perasaan gundah yang sempat ia rasakan pun terlihat telah tergantikan oleh raut wajah riang miliknya.

Baekhyun sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Wanita itu kemudian memilih untuk menyiapkan barang-barang pentingnya, seperti apa yang Jongin arahkan beberapa hari lalu. Setelah semua hal dirasa siap, Baekhyun mulai beralih pada kotak paket yang Jongin berikan dua minggu lalu.

Gaun pengantin yang terlipat rapi di dalam kotak itu Baekhyun bentangkan. Mata mungilnya menatap pakaian mewah berwarna putih tulang itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Lingkupan rasa bahagia seketika memenuhi hatinya, dan dirinya menjadi tidak sabar.

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun seketika. Gaun itu ia letakkan kembali ke dalam kotaknya dengan hati-hati, kemudian mulai beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya.

Sepertinya waktunya sudah tiba.

.

Acara merias wajah berakhir sekitar tiga jam kemudian, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berbagi cerita. Kyungsoo ternyata bukanlah gadis dingin seperti kakak angkatnya, wanita itu justru dengan senang hati menceritakan kehidupannya dan masa lalunya saat pertama kali memasuki keluarga Park.

Wanita itu merupakan seorang perawat lulusan terbaik di akademi-nya, dan karena itulah, dirinya ditunjuk menjadi perawat pribadi Nyonya Park. Tinggal bersama dan menjadi dekat dengan Nyonya Park, membuat dirinya akhirnya dianggap sebagai anak tak lama kemudian, dan tinggal di mansion besar Park setelah itu.

"Lalu, kau bekerja apa?"

Pertayaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya pelayan bar biasa," Baekhyun menjawab malu.

"Kau seorang pelayan bar?" suara Kyungsoo menunjukkan nada terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi raut bersalah.

"Maaf, reaksiku sepertinya berlebihan,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan maaf Kyungsoo.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak malu dengan fakta itu,"

Kyungsoo terlihat menunjukkan raut wajah iba yang sangat Baekhyun benci.

"Tolong jangan menatapku begitu. Aku tak apa," ucapnya kemudian memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sapuan kuas di wajahnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Baekhyun," kalimat lirih itu menjadi penutup percakapan mereka hari itu.

.

Acara pernikahan berlangsung jauh lebih singkat dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Hanya ada upacara pembacaan sumpah tanpa pendeta dan tamu yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, itu sudah termasuk Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan seorang pria muda lain yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

Baekhyun seketika membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol setelah upacara pembacaan sumpah berakhir. Senyum manis terlihat di wajahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lelaki di hadapannya yang terlihat datar.

"Kau puas? Aku milikmu sekarang," begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu, Baekhyun berinisiatif maju dan mengecup bibir tebal lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya itu.

Chanyeol nampak terkejut, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Namun hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa gemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu,"

"Kau-,"

"Sudahlah, hyung," Jongin cepat-cepat menghentikan perdebatan pasangan baru itu.

"Toh, kalian sudah menikah," Jongdae menambahkan dengan sebuah senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

Chanyeol seketika terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya yang menyimpan banyak arti, sementara Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan wajah riangnya.

"Jadi, kapan sesi fotonya dilakukan?"

"Sesi foto?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung, tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah para 'tamu' lainnya.

"Iya. Bukankah seharusnya kita mengabadikan momen ini?" Baekhyun menatap satu per satu orang di ruangan gereja itu, namun reaksi yang diberikan mereka benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa tak ada yang menyiapkan kamera untuk hari ini?"

Pekikan khas miliknya terdengar. Wanita mungil itu kemudian berdecak kesal.

"Ponselku. Ambil ponsel di tasku. Pokoknya kita harus berfoto hari ini,"

.

Selepas acara pernikahan, tidak banyak hal yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia hanya melakukan makan bersama dengan tamu yang hadir, tanpa percakapan yang begitu berarti. Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol segera membawanya ke mansion besar miliknya, tanpa memberinya waktu lebih untuk menikmati acara pernikahannya sendiri.

"Apa hanya begini saja yang kau siapkan? Bukankah kau orang kaya? Aku berharap setidaknya ada 100 orang yang hadir di pernikahan kita,"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian,"

Jawaban dingin Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik. Dalam hati, ia merasa kesal, namun sisi hatinya lain berusaha memahami, karena mungkin apa yang ia harapkan tak selalu bisa terjadi.

"Apa kita akan bulan madu setelah ini?"

"Aku sibuk,"

Chanyeol kembali berucap dingin, membuat Baekhyun tidak lagi berminat mengutarakan pertanyaan lainnya. Ia merasa lelaki itu justru berubah jauh lebih dingin setelah upacara pernikahan mereka.

Seperti setiap hal yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan padanya, Baekhyun kembali dibuat menganga oleh mansion besar milik keluarga Park. Mansion itu benar-benar besar, hingga rasanya bisa menampung ratusan orang secara sekaligus hanya dengan ruang tamunya saja.

"Kamarmu ada di atas," ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat rasa kagum terhenti sejenak. Dengan tidak sabar, Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua mansion itu.

Baekhyun kembali pada rasa kagumnya begitu Chanyeol membuka sebuah pintu besar di hadapan mereka. Sebuah kamar dengan perpaduan warna putih dan abu yang sangat pas dan juga mewah. Belum lagi besar ruangan itu yang membuat Baekhyun menganga lebar-lebar.

"Ini kamarmu?"

"Ya,"

Baekhyun terlihat mengamati suasana kamarnya itu dengan antusias, tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh Chanyeol terhadapnya.

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Baekhyun sudah siap di tempat tidurnya. Hatinya sudah berdebar-debar sejak tadi, merasa gugup sekaligus tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan malam ini.

Apalagi ketika sosok Chanyeol mulai terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tanpa pakaian menutup tubuh bagian atasnya, dan juga rambut basah yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Ehm, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri membuka suaranya saat lelaki itu tengah mengeringkan rambut menggunakan _hair-dryer_.

"Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku sudah siap,"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak.

"Tidurlah dulu," lelaki itu berucap dingin seperti biasa, dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah merasa tak merasa asing dengan hal itu.

"Tapi ini malam pertama kita," Baekhyun berujar dengan suara lirih, wajahnya terlihat merona.

Chanyeol seketika mematikan _hair-dryer _di tangannya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun malam ini. Cepat tidur,"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, sikap Chanyeol jelas terasa aneh baginya. Ia pikir Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki dingin yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya. Namun, jika mereka sudah sejauh ini hingga menikah, dan Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin padanya, ini tidak lagi benar menurutnya.

"Mengapa kau membuatku malu seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Kita suami istri, aku hanya menanyakan hal yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Jangan lagi menyentuhku seperti tadi," lelaki itu berujar tegas.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit.

"Kau marah karena aku menciummu tadi? Apa kau tak suka diriku yang agresif?"

"Aku tak suka disentuh siapapun," Chanyeol kembali meneguhkan ucapannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menikahiku?" Baekhyun berteriak marah, meluapkan perasaan kesal dan malu yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu,"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sempat membuatnya takut beberapa hari ini.

"Tidak ada cinta dalam hidupku," Chanyeol berujar dingin, tatapan dan ucapannya kembali menusuk hati Baekhyun dan membuatnya terasa sakit.

"Aku hanya tahu apa yang aku inginkan dan harus kumiliki,"

Dan itu menjadi pertama kalinya, Baekhyun kehilangan sosok yang Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**.:Sick of You:.**_

.

.

.

_**A year later**_

Baekhyun baru saja merapikan apartemen baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai hari ini. Wanita itu kini tengah duduk di sofa besar ruang tengah apartemennya, sembari menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mengapa terasa hampa sekali," ia bergumam lirih.

Apartemen pemberian Chanyeol itu memang besar dan mewah, semua isi rumah itu memiliki nilai seni yang Baekhyun kagumi. Namun wanita itu masih merasa apartemennya kosong tanpa rasa.

Baekhyun akhirnya beralih mengambil tas kecil miiknya yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit. Ia berniat mencari ponsel miliknya, namun yang dapati pertama kali justru sebuah selimut mungil berwarna biru muda.

Ia mengambil selimut itu dengan tangan berkeringat dingin, mengambil secarik kertas di atasnya dan membaca isi kertas itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

_Ini selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jackson pertama kali. Aku sengaja memberikannya padamu, karena aku tau, seorang ibu tak akan __bisa __mengacuhkan anaknya begitu saja._

.

"Bisakah foto ini dicetak dalam ukuran besar?" Baekhyun menunjukkan ponsel miliknya kepada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Sebuah foto dengan sepasang pengantin, yang tak lain adalah foto pernikahannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin memasang foto ini di dinding kamarku,"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya," pria paruh baya itu segera mulai melakukan apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan, mengirim salinan foto yang ditunjukkan wanita itu ke komputer miliknya, dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Fotonya bisa diambil besok di jam yang sama, Nyonya,"

"Terimakasih,"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan, suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik setelah jenuh dengan skripsiku selama dua minggu ini. Semoga masih layak untuk dibaca.**_

_**Btw, aku sangat menerima saran, terutama dari Shengmin137, akan aku buat versi ubahannya sesegera mungkin. Dan untuk yang masih bingung dengan alur di akhir cerita, semua potongan cerita itu akan muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya, jadi mohon coba dipahami sendiri ya.**_

_**Terimakasih banyak *love***_


	6. Chapter 6

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mencoba,"

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamar, seketika menghentikan langkahnya lebih lanjut.

"Biarkan aku membuatmu merasakan cinta itu,"

Tubuh Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat bergetar gugup akibat kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu cinta. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku," ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya kembali menahan langkah Chanyeol untuk beranjak keluar kamar.

"Percuma saja," Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suara beratnya lagi. "Kau tak akan bisa mengubah apapun,"

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku mencobanya,"

Baekhyun masih bersikeras. Wajahnya memerah, berusaha menahan setiap hal yang dirasakannya saat ini. Malu, marah, takut, bahkan patah hati. Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin menyerah, ia percaya jika takdirnya bersama Chanyeol bukanlah keterpaksaaan. Lelaki itu pasti memiliki perasaan cinta padanya, meski hanya setitik, namun Baekhyun akan berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mencoba membuatmu menyadari cintamu padaku malam ini,"

Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol, mendekap tubuh tegap itu dari belakang dengan beberapa sentuhan yang sengaja ia buat sensual.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Chanyeol terdengar menggeram tak suka, beberapa kali mencoba menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun di tubuhnya, namun tangan kecil Baekhyun sepertinya tak kalah lincah dan tetap kembali melaksanakan tujuannya.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu memilikiku sepenuhnya,"

"Kau akan menyesal, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun masih keras kepala. Ia tetap melaksanakan idenya dengan gerakan cepat. Tanpa ia sadari,air matanya mengalir deras. Ia merasa tak lebih baik dari para pelacur di luaran sana.

"Baekhyun! Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" suara Baekhyun memekik, berteriak tepat di bawah telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku, hiks, aku mencintaimu," perempuan itu sudah benar-benar terisak. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua belah mata sayunya.

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika membeku. Dengan gerakan kaku, lelaki itu berbalik untuk menghadap perempuan yang telah menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu.

"Suaramu bergetar," Chanyeol terdengar bergumam. "Kau menangis,"

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol, ia masih menangis sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mencintaiku," kalimat itu membuat isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. Perempuan itu bahkan berteriak keras seolah tak ingin mendengar kalimat penolakan lain dari Chanyeol yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, jangan!" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar keras. "Jangan melanjutkannya,"

Perempuan itu terlalu terlarut dalam isakannya, hingga tak menyadari bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya saat ini. Sendu, dan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol berujar lirih, meski nada dingin tetap tak bisa hilang dari kalimatnya.

Baekhyun, yang masih terisak-isak, mulai membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol ragu, namun tatapan tegas lelaki itu kembali membuat keinginannya membuncah.

"Ayo kita lakukan, malam ini, biarkan aku membuatmu mencintaiku,"

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun lama, penuh arti, dan sempat membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Baekhyun,"

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur besar mereka.

.

Pagi menjelang. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya setelah mendengar kicauan burung, yang entah bagaimana bisa terdengar hingga ke kamar besar kedap udara yang ia tempati. Sinar matahari belum sepenuhnya menyinari ruangan kamar itu, karena belum ada yang menyibakkan tiran besar yang menutupi jendela di kamar itu.

Baekhyun menggeliat, berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan juga pegal. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya, kejadian semalam yang membuatnya enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur hari ini.

Mata sipitnya mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya di ruangan yang ia tempati. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi berada di ruangan itu, meski ia sendiri tak sadar kapan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ekhem, Baekhyun?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. "Apa kau sudah bangun? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hmm, iya, Kyung," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan gumaman menahan kantuk.

"Apa kau, itu-, maksudku, sudah mengenakan pakaianmu?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Refleks, ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang masih tertutupi selimut.

"Eh?" buru-buru Baekhyun menutupi tubuhnya lagi dengan selimut, menatap ke sekelilingnya, seolah takut jika ada orang lain yang melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Se-, sebentar, Kyung,"

.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku lebih pagi," Baekhyun berkomentar saat Kyungsoo datang untuk memberikan sarapan padanya.

"Aku ingin, tapi Chanyeol memperingatiku untuk tidak masuk sembarangan dan membangunkanmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat mendengar nama lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Lalu, ia mengatakan apa lagi?"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Apa lagi? Ia mengatakan itu saja, dan setelahnya pergi ke ruang kerjanya,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, sedikit kecewa, namun rasa bahagianya masih mendominasi saat ini.

"Baek, apa boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo terlihat menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ragu.

"Tentu saja,"

"Semalam, apa kalian, melakukan, ehm, itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya terbata-bata, wajahnya merah merona seperti tengah menahan malu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu menjadi merasa gemas sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyung? Kami sudah menikah, tentu saja kami melakukan itu,"

"Ahh,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, namun wajahnya tampak seolah menyimpan pertanyaan lain. Baekhyun pun menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo itu di sela-sela dirinya menikmati sarapannya.

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut berlebihan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu," Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menuntut, membuat gadis mungil itu mau tak mau mengutarakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi pagi.

"Apa kau, tidak menyesal?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu, yang semalam,"

Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya dengan ekspresi bingung. Mengapa Kyungsoo mengutarakan pertanyaan yang hampir sama dengan yang diucapkan Chanyeol semalam?

"Memangnya mengapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Ah, itu," wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah panik, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa penasaran.

"Kyung, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya terlihat canggung buru-buru menunjukkan senyuman palsunya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya penasaran karena kata orang, pertama kali melakukannya akan terasa sangat menyiksa,"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum seorang diri, "Memang menyakitkan, tapi aku menyukainya,"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Acara sarapan Baekhyun kembali berlanjut dalam suasana hening. Kyungsoo hanya duduk di sofa kamar dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun menikmati sarapannya dengan nikmat.

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun-ah," Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara setelah Baekhyun menyantap suapan terakhir sarapannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran," suara Kyungsoo tampak meragu, namun tatapan mata Baekhyun membuat dirinya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Chanyeol?"

Tatapan bersinar di mata Baekhyun sedikit memudar, ada percika sendu di sana, seperti perempuan itu tengah mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan di hidupnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu alasanku menerima lamarannya, bukan?"

"Ya, dan kau hanya mengatakankarena ia menginginkanmu," Kyungsoo sudah menutup buku di tangannya dan menghadap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Dan aku juga menambahkan alasan lain," Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, mengingat lagi kalimat Baekhyun yang lalu yang mungkin ia lupakan.

"Karena tidak ada yang menginginkanku sebelumnya," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan di benak Kyungsoo.

"Ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah menginginkan kehadiranku. Aku anak yang tidak diinginkan. Hingga keduanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tidak ada keluarga mereka yang menginginkanku. Aku terpaksa tinggal dengan nenekku yang sudah sangat tua di sudut desa, yang bahkan juga membenciku. Kehadiranku tidak pernah diinginkan siapapun,"

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan tatapan sendu yang menerawang ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia menginginkanku, ingin memilikiku, aku seperti mempunyai semangat hidup lainnya. Ia memberikanku alasan lain untuk tetap bernafas,"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia tak tau jika wanita seceria Baekhyun nyatanya memiliki masa lalu yang suram.

"Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih bertanya-tanya alasannya ingin memilikiku," senyuman miris ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ia bahkan mengatakan tidak mencintaiku,"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan itu, namun tak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa mungkin, kau tau alasannya, Kyung?" Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap dan rasa penasaran, yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasa gugup tanpa alasan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bukan Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah akibat jawaban Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesedihan seperti kisah masa lalu yang baru saja diceritakannya.

"Tapi menurutku, itu karena suaramu,"

Kalimat Kyungsoo setelahnya membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Suaraku?"

"Ya. Suaramu, sangat mirip dengan suara mendiang Nyonya Park,"

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Sungguh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga pada awalnya merasa terkejut, tapi setelah itu aku jadi mulai memahami perasaan Chanyeol,"

Wajah Baekhyun menampakkan raut berpikir, serta sebuah senyuman kelegaan. Keraguan dan pertanyaan di hatinya sejak semalam akhirnya terjawab saat ini.

.

.

Waktu sebulan telah berlalu setelah hari pernikahan mereka, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun menahan rasa gundah di hatinya. Chanyeol tak lagi tidur di kamar mereka sejak itu, bahkan sosoknya pun menjadi sangat sulit Baekhyun temui. Hanya dalam hitungan jari, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas.

Baekhyun berulang kali bertanya pada Kyungsoo maupun Jongin, namun keduanya hanya memberikan jawaban 'sibuk' yang sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun lelah bertanya dan memutuskan ingin mencari tahu sendiri.

"Kyung, apa kau tau di mana ruang kerja Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya pada sebuah kesempatan.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja,"

Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan penuh curiga, namun ia akhirnya bernafas lega saat Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Di lantai bawah, di ujung koridor kanan," ujar perempuan bermata bulat itu. "Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Aku belum pernah ke sana,"

Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan anggukan sebagai respon, tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Koridor kanan di lantai satu memang cenderung sepi dan tertutup. Sepengetahuannya, hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin yang diijinkan melewati area itu. Dan juga beberapa tamu Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun kenal

.

Hari itu, Baekhyun kedatangan tamu baru. Namanya Kim Minseok, seorang wanita berwajah anggun namun tegas. Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa Minseok adalah sepupu Chanyeol dan anaknya pernah ia rawat saat bayi. Dan fakta yang mengejutkan adalah, Minseok ini adalah istri dari Jongdae. Suatu fakta yang baru Baekhyun ketahui setelah sekian lama mengenal Jongdae.

Minseok memiliki wajah bulat yang menyerupai Kyungsoo, namun matanya cenderung kecil, tanpa lipatan di kelopaknya. Senyumnya sangat anggun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun iri. Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana bisa wanita itu menikah dengan Jongdae.

"Kyung, bisa aku bicara penting denganmu? Ini mengenai Minjae, aku sedang kewalahan menghadapi keluannya akhir-akhir ini, dan juga nafsu makannya yang buruk,"

Minseok berkeluh kesah setelah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, ingin kuberikan vitamin untuknya?" mata bulat Kyungsoo nampak bersinar.

Kyungsoo pasti pintar mengurus anak-anak, begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja!" Minseok menjawab dengan tak kalah antusias.

"Baekhyun, bisa aku tinggal sebentar?" Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri dan meminta izin menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat itu memang tengah belajar merajut bersama di ruang tengah lantai atas mansion.

"Oh, tentu saja,"

Senyuman di wajah Baekhyun seketika meluntur begitu sosok Kyungsoo dan Minseok menghilang dari pandangannya. Seperti itulah hari-harinya ia lalui, dengan sebuah senyuman palsu baik-baik saja, dengan kenyataan berbagai pemikiran berkeliaran di otaknya setiap waktu.

Baekhyun perlahan beranjak berdiri, berjalan menuju tangga penghubung ke lantai satu. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat beberapa tamu Chanyeol berjalan menuju koridor kanan.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas kecewa. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang ada rapat di ruangannya, dan itu artinya Baekhyun tidak bisa mendatangi lelaki itu.

Meski demikian, nyatanya kaki mungil Baekhyun tetap berjalan menuruni tangga. Perempuan itu mulai menahan nafas dan gerakannya saat langkah kakinya mulai menyusuri koridor kanan yang remang-remang.

.

"Pengiriman paket sabu ke Hongkong pagi ini sudah dikirim melalui dermaga Jeju. Untuk pesanan kokain dari Peru, sampai saat ini masih dalam proses pengemasan. Sedangkan pengerjaan senjata pesanan Rusia saat ini sudah dalam progres 70%,"

"_Eomma mencintaimu, Chanyeol,"_

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan permintaan pembuatan senjata laras panjang dari Iran? Apa sudah diurus?"

"_Appa mencintaimu, putraku,"_

"Untuk permintaan senjata laras panjang dari Iran, hingga saat ini masih dalam proses perencanaan. Kami berencana menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu pengerjaan senjata milik Rusia,"

"_Aku, hiks, aku mencintaimu,"_

"Phoenix, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"..."

"Phoenix?"

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol berjengit dalam posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus kosong.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?"

Pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Jongin tak benar Chanyeol indahkan. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan pikirannya kembali dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat beradu cepat.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu seketika saling menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung.

"Hyung, apa kau melamun sejak tadi?" Jongin kali ini bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

Chanyeol seketika tersadar akan perilakunya. Ia berdeham keras, menetralkan lagi suasana canggung di ruang rapat itu.

"Semua laporan dari kalian akan aku periksa ulang. Lanjutkan saja apa yang sudah kalian kerjakan saat ini, dan pastikan semua keamanannya terjaga,"

Chenyeol menutup rapat hari itu dengan perasaan gundah di hatinya, yang tentu saja dapat dilihat dengan baik oleh Jongin.

"Ingin kubawakan sesuatu untukmu, hyung?" Jongin bertanya saat para tamu satu per-satu mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Secangkir kopi,"

"Baiklah, hyung," Jongin segera beranjak keluar untuk mengambilkan pesanan Chanyeol, sedang lelaki itu kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya yang bersangga pada tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan,"

.

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati saat beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang tak lain adalah tamu Chanyeol, keluar dari sudut ruangan Chanyeol.

Ya, perempuan itu nyatanya sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol dan tidak mendapati sosok lelaki itu di manapun. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk menunggu di sofa terdekat dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

Dan begitu kumpulan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembungukan tubuhnya di bawah meja rendah di depan sofa. Sembari menetralkan keterkejutannya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar para pria itu bergumam dan beberapa kali menyebut sebuah nama asing, Phoenix.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Masih ada yang harus kudiskusikan dengan Phoenix,"

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan saja,"

Seorang pria tampak menghentikan langkahnya dari rombongan dan berbalik ke arah pintu di sudut ruangan.

"Jongin-ssi, apa Phoenix masih di dalam?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Masuklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, kondisinya tak begitu baik,"

"Tentu,"

Baekhyun kali ini mendengar lelaki itu berbicara dengan sosok yang sepertinya adalah Jongin. Dan setelahnya, lelaki itu mulai memasuki pintu dan Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa Phoenix? Apa itu nama panggilan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bergumam seorang diri sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Langkahnya kini berjinjit menuju pintu di sudut ruangan Chanyeol yang baru ia ketahui keberadaannya. Pintu itu nampak seperti pintu rahasia yang di kanan-kirinya dibatasi lemari buku tinggi.

"Ini mengenai kedatangan klien kita dari London,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mengurus para wanita yang akan melayani mereka nanti, hanya saja, jumlahnya masih belum mencukupi,"

"Beritahu saja Jongdae, dan minta beberapa wanita dari barnya untuk kita. Aku yang akan mengurus lebihnya nanti,"

"Apa wanita dari tempat Jongdae bisa dipercaya?"

"Itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting wanita itu bersedia dulu,"

"Baiklah,"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri saat didengarnya suara lelaki tadi berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia kenal baik nada suaranya.

Itu Chanyeol. Suaminya.

Dan mereka membicarakan mengenai wanita untuk melayani kliennya.

Apa ini pekerjaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di sisi lemari tinggi saat lelaki yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan Chanyeol beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan. Perempuan itu masih dalam keterkejutannya yang kesekian kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara tegas dan dingin milik Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasuki pendengarannya. Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok Chanyeol yang menatapnya jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika lelaki itu sudah keluar dan pintu rahasia itu sudah tertutupi oleh lemari tinggi yang tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Kau menjual wanita?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, rasa takut, gugup, marah, terdengar dari sana.

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Apa aku salah satu dari wanita itu?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan hanya menatap perempuan itu dengan tajam.

"Apa kau menikahiku agar aku bisa kau jual untuk para klienmu?"

"Jaga kalimatmu," Chanyeol memperingati dengan geraman tertahan.

"Apa itu alasannya kau mengacuhkanku setelah malam pertama kita?!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Air matanya memantulkan cahaya remang dari lampu tidur di sudut ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya menggunakanku! Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku!"

"Kembali ke kamarmu,"

"Kau kejam, Chanyeol!"

"Sekarang!" geraman tegas akhirnya keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Wajah dingin itu pertama kalinya menunjukkan emosi penuh, meski Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu disamarkan oleh air matanya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan kepalanya terasa pusing dengan berbagai pemikiran di otaknya. Kakinya mulai melangkah gontai menuju pintu, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu ambruk karena ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

_**.:Sick of You:.**_

.

.

.

"_Bibi!"_

"_Jackie, apa kabarmu, sayang?"_

"_Bibi! Hari ini Jack sudah sekolah lagi,"_

"_Benarkah? Hukuman Jack sudah selesai?"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Pintarnya~. Jack jangan bertengkar lagi ya, agar Jack tidak dihukum lagi,"_

"_..."_

"_Jack dengar kata bibi?"_

"_Iya bi, Jack tidak akan bertengkar lagi,"_

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum simpulnya saat mendengar percakapan itu dari _headset _di telinganya. Kegiatannya mencuri dengar kegiatan Baekhyun setiap hari memang selalu menjadi sarana tepat untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

Ya, lelaki itu memang diam-diam memasang pelacak suara di ponsel milik Baekhyun. Tepatnya di bagian belakang ponsel yang ia berikan pada wanita itu 7 tahun lalu.

Dan dengan polosnya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa sejak pemberian ponsel itu, hingga saat ini mereka terpisah, Chanyeol dapat selalu menngetahui apa saja yang wanita itu lakukan.

Chanyeol bahkan tahu jika Baekhyun selama ini sering bertemu dengan Jackson diam-diam. Chanyeol cukup senang dengan fakta itu, meski ia sedikit tidak terima saat mengetahui Baekhyun menutupi identitasnya di depan Jackson.

"_Bibi sudah makan? Jack baru saja selesai makan malam,"_

"_Oh iya? Makan apa?"_

"_Spagetti buatan eomma Kyung, enak sekali,"_

"_Benarkah?" _ Chanyeol tersenyum geli mendengar nada manja yang dikeluarkan Jackson. Sepengetahuannya, anak itu jarang sekali bersikap manja, bahkan di depan Kyungsoo.

"_Apa Jack makan dengan papa?"_

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Jackson dengan perasaan gugup.

"_Iya. Tapi Papa tidak mengatakan apapun. Papa bahkan lupa jika Jack sudah masuk sekolah lagi hari ini,"_

Salah besar, Park Jackson. Nyatanya, Papa-mu itu sangat tahu betul apa yang kau lakukan saat ini.

"_Bibi kapan bertemu Jack lagi?"_

"_Hmm, minggu depan, bibi akan ke sekolah Jack minggu depan,"_

"_Sungguh? Yeay!"_

Chanyeol melepas _head-set _ di telinganya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun entah bagaimana selalu berhasil membuat hatinya merasa tenang, meski hanya dengan suaranya.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fiksi ini? Maaf jika ini terlalu terlambat, tapi aku juga memiliki alasan.**

**Sebenarnya aku menunggu total review kemarin menjadi 75. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, setelah lima chapter aku pikir jumlah reviewer di setiap chapter akan konstan, nyatanya tidak demikian. Mungkin chapter kemarin yang memang tidak begitu memuaskan, namun tetap saja aku sedikit kecewa dengan ini.**

**Mungkin untuk chapter depan, aku juga tidak menjanjikan apapun. Semoga target 15 review bisa tercapai kali ini. Dan kalau bisa mencapai dua kali lipatnya, aku berencana ingin mengadakan Giveaway. Hanya berupa saldo gopay 15k sebenarnya, jadi kalau kalian tidak begitu berminat tidak masalah.**

**Dan aku sangat mengharapkan review yang bukan hanya sekedar lanjut/next. Mungkin lebih dari lima kata, hehe (dasar banyak maunya)**

**Btw, maaf jika chapter ini sedikit menyinggung hal sensitif yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini. Berhubung sejak awal aku menjadikan CY mafia (Yang aku sendiri juga tidak begitu paham pekerjaannnya apa), jadi kasus yang sedang ramai ini sedikit banyak memberi aku ide. Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati, karena ini hanya fiksi. Aku tidak akan memasukkan orang ketiga ataupun adegan tidak senonoh, jadi kalian tenang saja. Maafkan aku *bow***

**Oke, sampai sini dulu. Chapter sebelumnya juga sudah saya ubah beberapa, mungkin ada yang bisa merasakannya,.**

**Selamat membaca *love you***

**NP: Menurut kalian, mengapa Chanyeol memasang pelacak suara di ponsel Baekhyun?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hyung, Dokter Seo ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Suara Jongin dari arah pintu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol begitu saja. Lelaki itu berdeham sejenak sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat ini di kursi kerjanya.

"Ijinkan,"

Suara lirih pintu terbuka bergema di ruangan besar minim cahaya itu. Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa, dan wajah yang enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini mengenai istrimu-,"

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan padaku. Kyungsoo sudah cukup paham apa yang harus dilakukannya,"

"Tidak. Kali ini kau harus tau," suara wanita di hadapannya itu terdengar tegas, seolah tak takut dengan wajah tak bersahabat milik Phoenix.

"Dan aku juga ingin memintamu memanggil Dokter Zhang,"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut hampir tak terlihat.

Dokter Zhang adalah dokter pribadi ibunya 10 tahun lalu, yang meninggalkan Korea Selatan tak lama setelah ibunya meninggal dunia. Sedangkan Dokter Seo adalah dokter pribadi keluarganya, yang juga pernah menjadi dokter pribadi ayahnya hingga meninggal dunia.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah cukup untuk menangani Baekhyun,"

"Tapi ini bukan spesialisasiku," wanita itu menjawab cepat.

"Aku Dokter Spesialis Syaraf dan Kejiwaan, tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah kandungan,"

Leher Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa tercekat. Dokter Zhang yang wanita itu maksud memang dokter yang khusus menangani masalah organ kewanitaan dan kandungan, dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol baru menyadari hal itu.

"Apa masalah Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Dalam hatinya Chanyeol berharap jawabannya tak seperti yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu?" wanita bermarga Seo itu justru bertanya balik, seolah ingin mengejek sang Phoenix yang kini terlihat jelas kegugupannya.

"Calon pewarismu akan hadir tak lama lagi. Apa belum ada yang tahu soal ini?"

Pukulan keras Chanyeol pada meja kerjanya membuat wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili pemimpin tertinggi Keluarga Park itu.

"Aku tak butuh basa-basimu,"

"Baekhyun hamil," wanita itu kembali dalam nada suara seriusnya.

"Usianya kandungannya sudah 4 minggu,"

.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi berita baik atau buruk, namun ia jelas tak siap dengan berita ini.

Seorang bayi penerus Keluarga Park.

Tak ada yang pernah membayangkan jika akan ada kehidupan baru yang hadir di mansion besar ini. Kehidupan suci seorang bayi.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tak lama ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

Baekhyun pasti juga mendengar penjelasan Dokter Seo sejam yang lalu. Wanita itu mungkin tak benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya saat Chanyeol membawanya kemari setelah ketahuan memasuki ruang kerja Phoenix diam-diam.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali membicarakan hal ini secara langsung pada Chanyeol, namun ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang buruk saat membawa Baekhyun seolah menjawab semuanya. Ia terlalu takut jika begitu ia melangkah keluar kamar, Baekhyun akan kembali menghilang dari pengawasannya.

"Ehm, kau ingin makan sesuatu, Baek?" Kyungsoo bersuara senormal mungkin, berusaha mengembalikan suasana menyenangkan di kamar itu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Bibi Shin untuk mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar,"

Ya, tentu saja. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, tak mungkin ada yang hadir di meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Aku tidak lapar," suara lirih tanpa tenaga itu menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mengapa mansion ini tak pernah terasa menyenangkan, walau sebentar saja?

.

Tiga hari. Dan sepasang suami istri penghuni Mansion Park itu masih dalam keterdiaman dan egonya masing-masing.

"Kau tak perlu datang kemari setiap hari,"

"Jadi, kapan Yixing akan kembali?"

Yixing, panggilan akrab Dokter Zhang yang Seohyun maksud. Wanita itu sudah sangat hafal dengan perangai pemimpin Park Co. yang menjadi kliennya sejak dulu, dan ia tau bagaimana keras kepalanya lelaki itu.

"Jongin sedang mengurusnya,"

Lelaki yang disebut oleh Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertingkah gugup saat seketika mata tajam Seohyun mengarah ke arahnya.

"Dokter Zhang sama sekali tidak menjawab pesan yang kukirim,"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah merendahkan dirinya?"

Seohyun menyindir, bukan pada Jongin, namun pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih fokus pada map berkas di tangannya.

"Ia tidak akan datang jika bukan kau yang meminta padanya, Phoenix,"

"Kau tau aku tak akan melakukannya,"

"Meski untuk istrimu sendiri?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Seohyun menahan kesal.

"Baiklah, biar lusa kubawa istrimu ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa oleh rekan kerjaku,"

Suara map dan meja yang beradu seketika terdengar.

"Kau tidak berhak melakukannya,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Istrimu sedang hamil muda, Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Namun baru tiga hari, kondisinya justru semakin menurun. Mempercayakan seorang perawat profesional untuk menjaganya pun tak akan berbeda jauh. Istrimu perlu penanganan khusus, oleh dokter spesialis kandungan yang terpercaya!"

"Aku tak pernah mengharapkan bayi itu,"

"Lalu ingin kau gugurkan janin di rahim istrimu itu? Ahh, mungkin itu lebih baik. Istrimu bahkan tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk mengandung. Mungkin tak lama, janin itu akan luruh juga, dan mungkin ia juga akan tak ikut selamat bersamanya,"

"Omong kosong!" kali ini Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan emosinya, memukul meja sembari menatap Seohyun dengan sepasang mata mengkilat marah.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja tanpa bayi itu!"

"Kau bilang begitu?" suara lain kali ini mengintrupsi pembicaraan keduanya.

Ketiga sosok di ruang kerja itu menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dengan tatapan terkejut, terutama bagi Jongin.

"Aku baru saja mengobati luka goresan di pergelangan tangannya," ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat Seohyun dan Jongin menatap tak percaya.

"Ia berencana mati bersama dengan bayi di kandungannya,"

Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar terbakar emosi, ia memukul keras lampu di meja kerjanya hingga jatuh dan hancur di lantai.

"Ini di luar kendali," Seohyun berujar di tengah rasa tidak percayanya.

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan egomu kali ini?"

.

Usaha mendatangkan Dokter Zhang cukup memakan waktu. Perlu waktu bagi wanita itu untuk memutuskan kembali ke Negeri Gingseng itu, meski setelah mendapat pesan khusus dari sang Tuan Phoenix.

Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa memaksa. Bukan salah wanita itu jika akhirnya ia menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Lelaki itulah yang sudah menyakiti harga dirinya saat ia dibentak secara tidak hormat di depan para pelayat, mengatainya dengan kasar dan menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kematian ibu sekaligus Nyonya Besar Park saat itu.

Namun, saat akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan turun tangan menghubunginya, Yixing tak bisa beralasan banyak hal. Kondisi Baekhyun yang diceritakan Kyungsoo tak banyak membuatnya teringat dengan mendiang Nyonya Besar. Dan Yixing sesungguhnya masih punya rasa bersalah di hatinya pada keluarga itu.

Yixing tersenyum manis begitu selesai dengan proses pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun. Meski sosok yang ia senyumi saat ini hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Usianya sudah hampir 6 minggu, dan perkembangannya cukup baik,"

Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yixing ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sayang, kondisi ibunya tak mendukung,"

Baik Yixing maupun Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan iba. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak menunjukkan semangat hidupnya, bahkan setelah tau mengenai perkembangan anak di kandungannya. Keduanya menganggap mungkin Baekhyun belum siap, tanpa mengetahui penyebab lain yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu.

"Aku tahu susu ibu hamil yang sangat enak. Aku akan membelinya besok,"

"Susu ibu hamil?"

"Ya. Berasa strawberry, enak sekali. Aku yang bukan ibu hamil saja ketagihan rasanya," Yixing terkekeh kecil, sekadar menghangatkan suasana.

"Jika Baekhyun-ssi meminumnya setiap hari, itu sudah cukup untuk kebutuhan nutrisinya,"

Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan wajah leganya. Setidaknya, dengan adanya Yixing, ia merasa sangat terbantu.

"Tentu saja, kondisi mental ibu juga tak kalah penting," Yixing melanjutkan nasehatnya.

Wanita dengan senyum berlesungnya yang lembut, mengusap pelan lengan Baekhyun dengan rasa sayang.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi cobalah untuk bertahan. Bayi ini mungkin adalah salah satu cara Tuhan memberikanmu alasan lebih untuk hidup,"

_Alasan untuk hidup?_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergeming. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh perut ratanya yang tertutupi gaun tidurnya.

"Alasanku hidup?" suara lirih dan lemah itu terdengar dengan sebuah lelehan air mata di sudut mata.

Ya, mungkin Chanyeol memang bukan lagi menjadi alasannya hidup.

Namun janinnya.

Bayi dalam kandungannya.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi di Mansion Park. Suasana dingin dan tegang masih menyelimuti mansion itu, terutama di antara sepasang suami istri penghuni utama mansion tersebut.

Malam telah larut saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamar utama, tempat dimana istrinya setiap hari menghabiskan waktu.

Chanyeol tahu benar jika saat ini Baekhyun belum terlelap, terdengar jelas dari penyadap suara di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka.

Chanyeol membuka pintu besar kamar itu perlahan, menatap sosok di dalamnya yang kini berbaring memunggunginya, berpura-pura terlelap.

"Kau terlihat buruk," suara berat dan dingin menjadi pembuka keheningan di kamar itu.

"Bayi itu membuatmu terlihat buruk,"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari sosok wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu. Wanita itu masih betah dalam kepura-puraannya.

"Seharusnya bayi itu tak pernah ada di tubuhmu,"

Baekhyun masih dalam keterdiamannya, menutup matanya erat-erat sembari menahan sesak di hatinya.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu, tak pernah lelah membuatnya merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Ini alasanku tak ingin melakukannya denganmu. Kau hanya akan menyesal,"

"Ya, aku menyesal," suara lirih itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Bukan karena adanya bayi ini. Tapi aku menyesal karena mau tertipu oleh kalimat janjimu,"

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, masih menunggu kalimat lain dari wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu.

"Seharusnya sejak awal, aku tidak menanggapi apapun yang kau lakukan padaku,"

"Seharusnya-," nada suara itu bergetar, terdengar jelas bahwa Baekhyun kembali menangis.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mencintaiku," kalimat Chanyeol itu menjadi penutup pembicaraan keduanya.

Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk keluar, tak tahan dengan nada bergetar dan tangisan tertahan milik istrinya.

"Maafkan aku," air mata kering Baekhyun kembali tumpah.

Baekhyun memeluk erat perutnya dalam posisi berbaring, bergumam kata maaf berkali-kali. Sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa bersalahnya karena membuat janin di perutnya mendapatkan suasana keluarga yang jauh dari kasih sayang.

.

Bulan ketiga kehamilan, Baekhyun sudah mulai berbicara kembali dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Dokter Zhang. Wanita bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu cukup berhasil membuat hari-hari sulit di awal kehamilan Baekhyun menjadi menyenangkan.

"Sekarang sudah sebesar jeruk nipis," Yixing berujar setelah selesai memeriksa kandungan Baekhyun.

Pemeriksaan itu memang selalu dilakukan setiap hari, selain karena Yixing memang didatangkan khusus sebagai dokter kandungan Baekhyun, namun juga karena kondisi Baekhyun yang dapat dikatakan sangat tidak stabil, terutama kondisi psikisnya.

"Sungguh?" senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah kurus Baekhyun. Tangan lentik dan lemahnya bergerak lembut membelai perutnya yang baru membesar sedikit.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa melihatnya langsung dengan USG. Sayangnya, alat itu hanya ada di rumah sakit,"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Berharap keluar dari mansion ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, apalagi harus ke rumah sakit yang sangat dibenci pemilik Mansion Park ini.

"Aku bisa mendatangkannya minggu depan,"

"Oh, Seo sunbae," ketiga wanita di ruangan itu seketika menoleh ke arah wanita lain yang baru saja memasuki kamar utama mansion.

"Kebetulan aku ada perlu di sini, jadi aku menyempatkan waktu untuk menyapa kalian,"

Wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu menunduk ramah pada Nyonya Park yang masih terduduk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku senang melihat keadaanmu yang jauh lebih baik, Nyonya,"

"Jangan memanggilku Nyonya," tolak Baekhyun halus.

Semenjak tinggal dan resmi menjadi istri pemimpin utama Mansion Park, Baekhyun memang tak pernah membiarkan orang lain di mansion itu memanggilnya nyonya, bahkan untuk para asisten dan pembantu di mansion itu.

Baekhyun hanya merasa tak nyaman, dan tak terbiasa diperlakukan istimewa. Karena pada dasarnya, ia hanyalah wanita kelas bawah yang menjadi Cinderella di mansion besar itu.

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum, yang Baekhyun tak ketahui alasannya.

"Chanyeol luar biasa memilikimu," ucapnya sebelum menunduk memberi salam untuk keluar kembali dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun terdiam bingung, menatap Kyungsoo dan Yixing bergantian, meminta penjelasan maksud dari kalimat itu.

.

"Istrimu luar biasa, Phoenix,"

Kalimat Seohyun menjadi pengganggu yang baik di antara waktu istirahat Chanyeol malam itu.

Chanyeol, yang baru saja hendak mengistirahatkan matanya di kursi kerjanya, seketika terjaga kembali dengan kedatangan tak diundang wanita bernama lengkap Seo Joohyun itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan wanita sekuat dirinya,"

"Apa maumu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada terganggu.

"Memeriksamu,"

"Aku baik,"

"Kau tidak baik," Seohyun menekankan kalimatnya.

"Jongin bilang seminggu ini kau tak memasukkan apapun ke perutmu kecuali kopi. Jadwal tidurmu berantakan, dan kau terlihat lelah di siang hari,"

"Itu wajar. Aku sibuk,"

"Sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang kau takutkan," ucapan Seohyun jelas menjadi hantaman keras bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku baik,"

"Sebaliknya, kau memburuk. Sama seperti 12 tahun lalu,"

"Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu,"

"Sudah waktunya kau berobat, Chanyeol," Seohyun masih tak mau mengalah, ia sudah membulatkan tujuannya kemari.

"Aku baik!" teriakan Chanyeol menggema, membuat telinga Seohyun berdengung akibat bentakan keras Sang Phoenix.

"Keluar dari ruanganku!"

"Kau sakit, Chanyeol!" Seohyun tak segan membalas teriakan lelaki itu dengan teriakannya pula.

"Kau harus berobat jika kau ingin membahagiakan istrimu!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping badan.

"Keluar," geraman itu tertahan, lelaki itu tak punya kekuatan untuk membalas ucapan Seohyun.

"Chanyeol, setidaknya berubahlah untuk istrimu, untuk keluargamu,"

"Tak ada yang harus diubah,"

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu dan orang lain. Kau perlu berobat se-,"

"KELUAR!"

Seohyun berjengit kala sebuah hiasan meja terlempar ke samping tubuhnya.

Phoenix mulai mengamuk, dan ia tau, itu tak baik untuk keselamatannya.

.

"Kau sungguh tak menginginkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Pukul tiga pagi, waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat, namun Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalahnya harus membangunlan Kyungsoo.

Tidak sengaja memang. Baekhyun awalnya berencana bangun diam-diam untuk mengatasi rasa mengidamnya, namun Kyungsoo, yang tertidur di kamar sebelah kamar utama, kebetulan terbangun dan melihatnya.

Bukan terbangun. Lebih tepatnya, dibangunkan oleh sang Tuan Besar, yang mengamati istrinya setiap waktu dari penyadap di kamar istrinya.

"Tidak ada," Baekhyun menggeleng lembut.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu,"

"Tidak masalah," Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

Ya, ia tak masalah. Asalkan Park Chanyeol tidak membangunkannya dengan sebuah bentakan yang mendengungkan telinganya.

Baekhyun terbangun di dini hari, hanya untuk segelas coklat hangat dan permen jeli yang entah bagaimana begitu diinginkannya. Namun Chanyeol yang mendengar sang istri keluar kamarnya diam-diam, merasa panik dan mengira wanita itu akan kabur dari mansion-nya.

"Tapi ini di luar dugaan. Mengidam permen jeli?" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil saat Baekhyun menyesap coklat hangatnya.

"Untung saja Jongin selalu mempunyai persediaan permen jeli,"

"Dan kau tau tempat penyimpanannya," sindiran halus itu membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Anakmu sepertinya akan mirip Jongin," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sebuah lelucon ringan yang membuat keduanya tertawa.

Tak menyadari sosok lain yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik pilar.

_Tawamu. _

_Bisakah aku mendengarnya setiap waktu?_

.

.

.

_**.:Sick of You:.**_

.

.

.

_**Tawamu...**_

"Bibi, bibi membuatku geli!"

"Ini hukuman dari bibi untuk kenakalanmu," suara Baekhyun terdengar di sela-sela tawa jahilnya.

"Bibi~ hahaha,"

Hukuman yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Park Jackson saat ini. Anak lelaki itu tertawa keras karena gelitikan dari Baekhyun yang diberikan pada pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yang hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya, diam-diam tersenyum haru. Ia tak pernah bisa menahan sendu di hatinya kala melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu.

"Bibi, sudah~ Jackson sampai menangis," rengek anak lelaki itu dengan manja.

Baekhyun menurut, beralih mengangkat tubuh anak kandungnya itu dengan sayang dan menggendongnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan berat badannya, namun tak berkomentar sama sekali. Perkembangan tubuh sang anak menjadi hal yang Baekhyun syukuri setiap hari.

"Bibi rindu sekali pada Jack," ucapnya sembari mengecup kedua pipi jackson bergantian.

"Jack juga~"

"Ugh, andai Bibi bisa membawamu pulang," Baekhyun bergumam, namun gumaman itu bisa didengar jelas oleh Jackson.

"Mau! Jackson mau pulang dengan Bibi!"

Baekhyun jelas terkejut, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin juga salah satu sosok yang mendengarkan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ah, tapi Bibi tidak bisa, bibi harus bekerja-,"

"Tadi Bibi bilang, Bibi sudah tidak bekerja,"

Ucapan Jackson itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit menyesal. Tadi ia memang sempat menceritakan pada Kyungsoo dan Jackson mengenai usaha toko kuenya yang bangkrut.

"I-iya. Tapi Bibi harus mencari kerja lagi. Dan juga, Jackson harus pulang dan sekolah besok,"

"Besok libur," Jackson memberitahu dengan senyum mengembang.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo meminta bantuan, namun wanita itu justru ikut menyudutkannya.

"Besok sekolah Jackson libur karena ada festival di sekolahnya," ucap Kyungsoo ringan, seolah tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Baekhyun padanya.

"Jadi Jackson bisa ikut Bibi dan kita bisa menonton festival bersama besok!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Tapi, papamu?"

.

"_Tapi, papamu?"_

Kalimat lirih itu sedikit banyak membuat hati Chanyeol sesak. Ia bisa mendengar nada takut yang kentara dari kalimat itu, dan Chanyeol tak menyukainya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak lagi takut padanya. Chanyeol sudah memberikannya kebebasan, bahkan bantuan untuk wanita itu hidup lebih mandiri. Tak jarang pula Jongin datang atas suruhannya untuk membantu segala keperluan wanita itu.

Tapi Baekhyun masih merasa takut padanya. Atau mungkin, trauma padanya?

Tak ada suara selama beberapa saat dari _head-set _yang terpasang di telinganya. Chanyeol merasa penasaran sekaligus tak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"_Maaf Jack sayang, tapi Jack harus tetap pulang. Jack punya rumah dan papa yang menunggu di rumah, jadi Jack harus tetap pulang," _

Ucapan lembut Baekhyun dan rengekan Jackson terdengar hampir bersamaan.

"_Tapi Bibi janji, kita bisa datang ke festival sekolah Jack besok bersama-sama," _

"_Sungguh?"_

Pertanyaan penuh semangat Jackson seolah menggambarkan senyum lega Chanyeol sat ini.

"_Tentu saja,"_

_**Festival Sekolah.**_

_**Haruskah aku juga-?**_

"Hyung!"

Panggilan keras dari Jongin seketika membuat kegiatan menyenangkannya terhenti.

Chanyeol melepas _head-set _yang digunakannya dengan sedikit tidak rela, lalu menatap tajam pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tuan Kim sudah datang," jelas Jongin, sembari menunjuk ke rombongan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Chanyeol berdeham sejenak, lalu berdiri sembari merapikan setelan jas yang digunakannya. Jongin di sebelahnya juga ikut berdiri, sembari lebih dulu memberikan salam pada rombongan itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim,"

Suara berat Jongin mendominasi ruangan, sedangkan kedua lelaki yang memiliki kekuasaan di ruangan itu hanya saling berbalas senyum singkat.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai orang baru. Apalagi orang yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui tujuannya.

"Jongin," panggil Chanyeol lirih begitu mereka semua kembali duduk di ruang rapat itu.

Lelaki yang menjadi bawahan sekaligus asisten kepercayaannya itu mengangguk paham. Ia membuka buku catatan kecil yang selalu di bawanya dan beranjak mendekati Chanyeol untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, Presiden Utama S.H Entertaiment. 27 tahun, 178 cm, _single_,"

"Lainnya?"

"Maaf, aku baru mengetahui itu saja, hyung,"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak puas.

"Ia yang akan bekerja sama denganku mengenai proyek Museum Seni Daejeon?"

"Iya hyung,"

Kalau begitu, ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan lelaki itu di kemudian hari.

"Cari lebih banyak tentangnya, seperti biasa,"

Jongin hanya mendesah lelah saat Chanyeol mulai membuka rapat mereka itu.

Mencari tahu kepribadian pemimpin perusahaan lain selalu menjadi tugas tersulitnya.

Tapi, demi atasan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu, Jongin harus melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

Maaf, baru bisa melanjutkan sekarang. Mungkin tidak akan banyak yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, tapi aku akan berusaha menjawab janjiku untuk melakukan _giveaway_.

_Giveaway _tentu saja akan berhubungan dengan cerita ini. Jadi, akan ada dua orang terpilih yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan di bawah ini sesempurna mungkin. Masing-masing akan mendapat 15k saldo gopay.

Jadi, jika ingin menang GA ini, hanya harus membaca setiap chapter cerita ini dengan baik dan menjawab pertanyaan. Syarat lain adalah harus sudah mereview setiap chapter di cerita ini.

Baiklah, pertanyaannya:

"**Apa penyakit Chanyeol yang disebutkan Seohyun di chapter ini?"**

Clue-nya adalah, ada dua jenis penyakit yang diderita Chanyeol. Penyakit fisik dan psikis.

Penyakit fisik berhubungan dengan kelima indra tubuh, sedangkan penyakit psikis berhubungan dengan trauma akan sesuatu.

Kedua penyakit saling berhubungan dan saling mempengaruhi secara tidak langsung.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua review dan dukungan kalian. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur.

Selamat Hari Raya dan selamat berbahagia *loveyou*


End file.
